Grasping to control
by rubbert
Summary: Tras intentar atrapar al asesino de su madre, Beckett no ha tenido mucha suerte y ha acabado encerrada en un psiquiátrico. A los ojos de todos, ella está loca. Sin embargo Castle logra dar con ella e intentará ayudarla y demostrar al mundo que no es así. Al mismo tiempo tendrá que tratar de hacerle saber que está ahí, dejando entre ver sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoy subo una de tantas historias que escribí hace tiempo y estaba "cogiendo polvo" en el cajón. Se me ocurrió que podría continuarla, así que aquí está.**_

 _ **Espero que me deis vuestra opinión :)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Miraba fijamente a la nada. Sentada sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí misma, era incapaz de pensar en algo. Era como si las magulladuras, visibles en todo su cuerpo, hubieran hecho acto de presencia también en su interior. Había comenzado a aceptar que había perdido, había sido derrotada por personas con mucho más poder que ella. No podría ganar esta batalla.

Una lágrima se deslizó desde el rabillo de su ojo hasta su mentón. Debía ser de las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban ya.

Ni tan siquiera las voces y los pasos, cada vez más cerca de su habitación, al otro lado de la puerta le hicieron inmutarse, al igual que tampoco lo hizo cuando dos hombres, vestidos con uniformes blancos, entraron en la habitación y se quedaron mirándola, al lado de la cama.

-Creo que con tres sesiones más, habremos terminado con ella- dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, tres más y estará exactamente como nos pidieron – asintió el otro.

Se acercaron a Kate y la agarraron, uno de cada brazo. Ella no opuso resistencia mientras los dos enfermeros la arrastraban por el pasillo. Sabía dónde se dirigían y sabía qué le esperaba allí. Simplemente quería que fuese rápido, que esta agonía de la que ya ni siquiera era del todo consciente, acabara de una vez.

-Ésta loca ya ni se resiste – rio uno de los enfermeros mientras se detenían ante una puerta.

Soltó a Kate para poder abrir la puerta y ésta casi cae al suelo. El otro enfermero soltó una carcajada mientras la levantaba, agarrándola por la cintura, subiendo sus manos hacia los pechos de Kate.

-Quizás podamos jugar un poco con ella – insinuó, mientras tocaba a Kate por encima de su camiseta.

-Estoy seguro de que el jefe no tiene ningún problema con eso – dijo el otro – pero mejor preguntémosle después de la sesión de electroshock.

Entraron a Kate entre los dos y la tumbaron sobre la única camilla que había en la sala. Kate giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos apenas le dejaban distinguir el monitor que había a su derecha. Los dos enfermeros la ataron de brazos y piernas y comenzaron a ponerle varios electrodos por la frente, después le abrieron la camisa y le pusieron un par de ellos en el pecho. Por último una cinta sobre la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, preparada para recibir el dolor. Los primeros días se había resistido a ello, había luchado contra los enfermeros, incluso había conseguido librarse de aquellas correas que le ataban a la cama, y le había pegado un puñetazo a uno de ellos en la cara, quien todavía conservaba el recuerdo morado en su mejilla. Sin embargo de lo único que había servido era para que llamasen a más enfermeros y los electroshocks fuesen más fuertes todavía. Nadie podía escucharla, dudaba incluso de que alguien supiese que estaba allí.

No se lo había contado a nadie, no quería involucrar a nadie más en esto, así que ella sola había comenzado a investigar el asesinato de su madre al darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Su objetivo había sido derrotar al Senador Bracken y esto era lo que había conseguido, que la metan en un psiquiátrico donde nadie creía lo que contaba. Todos creían que la loca de la habitación número 47, la cual decía ser nada más y nada menos que Detective de Homicidios, había inventado esa historia sobre que un Senador había asesinado a su madre años atrás y ahora ella sola estaba llevando a cabo una investigación, a espaldas de la policía, para resolverlo.

-Listo – dijo uno de los enfermeros, terminando de colocarle a Kate uno de los electrodos.

En cuanto escuchó la orden, el otro enfermero pulsó un botón sobre el monitor, que controlaba las pulsaciones de la paciente.

Kate comenzó a recibir corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, las primeras eran suaves, después comenzarían a aumentar el ritmo hasta dejarla inconsciente. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante aquellas sacudidas. Intentó cerrar fuertemente los ojos, haciendo presión con ellos, intentando no sentir aquel dolor.

-¡Parad! – una nueva voz en la sala.

El dolor de cabeza de Kate era tan fuerte que no pudo seguir la conversación, simplemente se concentró en no sentir aquel dolor ahora que los electroshock habían parado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tenemos órdenes de llevar a cabo esta sesión – preguntó uno de los enfermeros, extrañado de que aquel hombre, al que no habían visto antes, y con bata de médico, les ordenase parar.

-Ya, bueno, el jefe me ha enviado aquí para ocuparme personalmente de esta paciente. Podéis marchaos, yo me ocupo de está – dijo, acercándose hasta el monitor, revisando las pulsaciones de Kate.

Los dos enfermeros se miraron extrañados y salieron de la sala, dejando a la paciente a cargo del nuevo doctor. Al fin y al cabo, si su jefe había enviado personalmente a alguien para hacerse cargo de ella, significaba que era importante, y no podían llevarle la contraria.

De pronto se sintió ligera. Ya no tenía los brazos y las piernas atadas y alguien cargaba con ella en brazos, corriendo. Intentó alzar la cabeza y ver quién era, pero desistió en el intentó. Estaba demasiado agotada.

El aire le golpeó en la cara, haciendo que intentase abrir los ojos, su respiración se hizo más acompasada cuando sintió el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones. Habían salido a la calle.

Quienquiera que fuese la persona que la llevaba en brazos, con bata de médico, abrió la puerta de un coche y la metió dentro, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. Después cerró la puerta y se apresuró a entrar por el otro lado, situándose frente al volante. No sabía quién era, pero se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias.

-Shh, Kate, estás a salvo, estoy aquí.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando reconoció aquella voz. De pronto todos sus sentidos se encendieron y pudo oler esa fragancia masculina que tanto conocía. Pudo sentir sus labios presionando contra su frente, su mano acariciar su cara.

-R..Rick – siseó ella, intentando alzar la mirada, intentando verlo.

-Si – dijo él, casi en un susurro, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración – Lo siento Kate, no he podido sacarte antes de ahí, pero ahora ya estás a salvo. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo vuelva a pasarte.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Por fin todo había acabado, las torturas y golpes que llevaba aguantando desde hacía varios días, habían terminado. Castle la había sacado de ahí, no se había olvidado de ella.

Rick alzó la vista, a través de la ventanilla del copiloto, viendo cómo varios enfermeros salían del centro psiquiátrico, corriendo hacia su coche.

-Nos tenemos que ir de aquí – dijo. Arrancó el coche rápidamente y se largó con Kate de aquel lugar. Tenía que ponerla a salvo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por comentar el capítulo. Muchas de las dudas que tenéis se irán resolviendo poco a poco a lo largo de los capítulos, o eso espero, que se entienda.**_

 _ **Intentaré también no decepcionar y actualizar "seguido".**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

Observa a Kate desde el marco de la puerta. Observa sus ojeras, su visible pérdida de peso, el vacío en sus ojos… Ella está sentada, mirando a la nada, como si un punto cualquiera en la pared hubiese captado toda su atención.

Rick se acerca a ella, haciendo que se sobresalte y se aparte de él.

-Solo quiero… - él señala la colcha, de manera inocente.

Ella no dice nada, se mantiene en silencio, pero, por primera vez, ve miedo en sus ojos color avellana. Un miedo que no había visto antes, no al menos con él.

-Deberías tumbarte y descansar, ha sido un viaje largo y apenas has dormido – le explica él, retirándose hacia atrás para dejarle espacio.

Kate lo observa, en silencio, como ha estado desde que la sacó de ese psiquiátrico. Rick decide dejarle espacio, seguramente necesite tiempo para recuperarse de esto, y se encamina hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Kate – dice cuando llega al marco de la puerta.

Apaga la luz y observa, tranquilo, cómo Kate se tumba sobre la cama, tapándose con la colcha de ésta.

* * *

Cuando entra al salón se agacha frente al mini bar hasta dar con una botella de whisky. No la ha comprado él, es un pequeño obsequio del propietario de aquella vieja casa, después de que Rick le diese varios cientos de dólares más con tal de que su nombre no apareciese en ningún contrato.

Se sirve la bebida de color ámbar en un pequeño vaso y se dirige con él hasta los ventanales del salón. Cold Lake parece ser un pueblo tranquilo. Desde allí se pueden ver todas las casitas del pueblo, y al fondo, el gran lago que le da nombre. Durante la noche solamente se ven puntitos amarillos que iluminan las casas, pero igualmente a él le parece bonito. Y no solo bonito, sino que parece silencioso y seguro. Eso es precisamente lo que necesita Kate ahora. Necesita estar a salvo, y necesita descansar, recuperarse.

Ha sido un largo camino hasta allí, pero como le dijo su madre un día… el amor es arriesgarlo todo por la persona que amas. Y eso es lo que ha hecho él, ha dejado de lado sus libros, su hogar, su familia… Aun sabiendo que quizás su amor no es correspondido, que todavía no se ha arriesgado a decirle lo que siente…

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y agarra su teléfono móvil. Se trata de un teléfono de prepago con el que espera no ser identificado. Marca nueve dígitos que se sabe de memoria, y se lleva el aparato a la oreja.

-¿Diga?

Se mantiene en silencio durante varios segundos, seguramente abrumado por las diferentes sensaciones, además de la culpabilidad, al escuchar la voz de su pequeña. Porque aunque Alexis ya tiene diecinueve años, para él siempre será "su pequeña".

-¿Quién es? – repite ella, inquieta.

-Alexis – dice él, con miedo a que ella corte la llamada.

-¡¿Papá?! ¿Dónde estás? ¿La has encontrado? ¿Por qué no has llamado antes, sabes cómo nos tienes a la abuela y a mí?

-Lo sé, lo siento – dice, dejando el vaso de whisky a un lado, rascándose la incipiente barba que cubre su mentón – Kate… está conmigo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está a salvo.

-¿Y dónde estáis, cuándo vais a volver?

-Alexis, es… complicado.

-Papá… - insiste ella.

-Canadá.

-¡¿Canadá?!

-Escucha Alexis, lo siento, no… no sé cuándo voy a volver, no sé cuánto tiempo le costará recuperarse de esto, y no quiero ponerla en peligro.

-No te preocupes por nosotras. La abuela está conmigo, estamos bien.

-Alexis yo… lo siento.

-Solo cuida de ella, ¿vale? No dejes que se te escape esta vez.

Castle es incapaz de no sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su hija. A pesar de que seguramente a Alexis no le emociona la idea de estar un tiempo sin su padre, pues siempre han estado muy unidos, sabe lo importante que es Kate para Castle, y lo importante que es para él poder ayudarla.

Tras despedirse de su hija desconecta el móvil y se dirige a la ducha. Después de un largo viaje él también necesita descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Se mueve por la habitación en silencio. No entiende por qué le han cambiado de lugar, no entiende qué ha pasado. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, se siente más tranquila que antes.

Su nuevo captor es más amable. O al menos no intenta propasarse con ella, y de momento no le ha dado ninguna descarga de electroshock. Su cama ni siquiera tiene correas.

Solo necesita encontrar el mejor momento para huir de allí. Aunque no sepa dónde está, encontrará un lugar para huir o esconderse durante un tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que crean que le han perdido la pista.

Sin embargo… debería esperar a recuperarse. Apenas le quedan fuerzas después del infierno que ha pasado. Y si éste nuevo captor se limita simplemente a mantenerla encerrada, podrá recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para ser capaz de escaparse y mantenerse a salvo durante un tiempo.

Vuelve a tumbarse en la cama cuando siente que la cabeza le va a explotar, y casi de inmediato se queda dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**De momento avanza despacito, gracias por la paciencia!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, debido a la luz del día, Rick sale de su dormitorio, dispuesto a preparar un buen café.

Se dirige hacia la cocina, rascándose la cabeza, cuando un ruido en la entrada del pequeño apartamento le detiene. Gira la cabeza hacia allí donde, para su sorpresa, encuentra a Beckett intentando abrir la puerta.

-¿Kate? – dice, todavía con la voz ronca.

La aludida se gira inmediatamente al verse sorprendida. La luz que entraba por la ventana ha hecho que se despierte pronto y, aprovechando que no podía dormir más y no se escuchaba a nadie más en la casa, ha intentado escapar.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Castle, totalmente confundido - ¿Necesitas… ir a algún lado, necesitas algo?

-No, solo… - Kate se encoge de brazos, viendo que él no está cabreado, sino simplemente confundido.

-Porque no creo que debas salir a ningún lado, y mucho menos sola. Deberías descansar – dice Rick, acercándose hasta ella, que permanece callada - ¿Has desayunado?

Ella sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Vamos, te prepararé algo – dice, ahora guiándole hasta la cocina.

* * *

Kate lo observa y se sienta en silencio frente a la mesa.

-Creo que deberíamos comprar ropa por Internet – comenta él mientras prepara el café – Solo tienes ese pijama y a parte de sucio, creo que ya es hora de cambiártelo. Podemos hacer eso luego.

-Si.

-Además, así no necesitamos salir a ningún lado, y tampoco te tengo que dejar sola.

Ahí está, piensa ella, ahora tiene un guardián las veinticuatro horas del día. Es amable y, hasta ahora, se ha portado bien con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que se deba fiar de él.

Tras preparar unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y una taza de café para cada uno, Rick se sienta a su lado.

Observa en silencio cómo ella devora las tostadas en apenas unos segundos, y por un momento se siente mal consigo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado Kate encerrada en ese sitio y en esas condiciones? Y ¿hasta qué punto le habrán hecho sufrir? Son demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta todavía, pero sabe que debe tener paciencia y dejar que ella se sienta preparada para contarle.

Todavía no han mantenido una conversación desde que la sacó de allí. Lo único que ha recibido por su parte por el momento han sido monosílabos y miradas vacías, como si ella no estuviese allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kate? – pregunta tras un momento.

-Sí – dice ella, alzando la mirada hacia él. Coge aire y se atreve a preguntarle - ¿Me vais a llevar a la sala hoy?

Aquello deja a Rick todavía más desconcertado.

-¿La sala? ¿Qué…? No, Kate, yo… -Alarga la mano para agarrar la de ella. Quiere decirle que está a salvo, que él está ahí con ella para ayudarle, que no hay más salas, ni más electroshocks… todo eso se ha acabado.

Sin embargo, cuando alcanza su mano, ella la aparta inmediatamente. Al principio cree que se trata de rechazo hacia él, pero pronto descubre la verdadera razón.

Ella rápidamente intenta cubrirse la muñeca. Pero es demasiado tarde. Rick ya lo ha visto.

-Kate…

Se levanta y se coloca a su lado, agarrándole el brazo, descubriendo así las múltiples heridas. Algunas de ellas son moretones, pero una de está casi en sangre. Rick comprueba que las heridas están en ambos brazos, así como en sus tobillos, llegando a la conclusión de que es debido a los correajes con las que la ataban a la cama.

-Déjame que te cure – susurra él,viendo que ella está asustada.

* * *

Rick rebusca entre los cajones del cuarto de baño hasta encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Comprueba que tiene lo suficiente como para curar sus heridas o, al menos, evitar que lleguen a infectarse, y se vuelve hacia Kate, sentada en la taza del váter con la cabeza agachada.

De pronto él se siente miserable, por dejar que ella pase por todo esto, por no haber podido evitarle tanto sufrimiento.

-Shh todo va a ir bien – le dice, agachándose a su lado, mientras agarra su mano.

Ella hace una mueca de dolor cuando siente el agua oxigenada humedecer su piel, infiltrándose en su herida. Sin embargo él trata de calmarla.

Con cuidado, hace lo mismo con la otra muñeca y después con sus tobillos. No está seguro de si esas son las únicas heridas que tiene.

-¿Tienes alguna otra herida? – ella simplemente no responde.

Castle siente que tal vez debería comprobar si es así, pero no quiere invadir más su espacio personal. No sabe cuánto daño le han hecho, ni como eso va a afectarle. Apenas le ha dejado tocar sus brazos y sus piernas para curarle y no cree que deba forzarle a más.

-En unos pocos días se habrán curado – le explica.

Ella intenta levantarse, y al hacerlo, deja al descubierto una parte de su rostro. Suficiente para que Rick pueda ver su cara humedecida por las lágrimas.

No lo duda ni un segundo y la abraza, refugiándola entre sus brazos, incapaz de verla sufrir de ese modo.

El cuerpo de Kate está tenso a principio, pero finalmente acepta ese abrazo, refugiándose en los brazos de él. No lo abraza de vuelta, pero por algún extraño motivo se siente mejor.

-Todo va a ir bien Kate, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy contigo – dice, acariciando su espalda. Su pelo está completamente enredado, áspero y bastante sucio, aunque eso no le preocupe en estos momentos.

* * *

Horas después, Rick se despierta con el ruido de la televisión. Estira todos sus músculos y se queda un rato mirando fijamente la pantalla, todavía adormilado.

Unas horas antes se ha sentado con Kate en el sofá, dispuesto a ver una película, sin embargo, parece ser que se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

Mira a su alrededor, extrañado de no verla allí, agudiza el oído, tratando de escuchar algún sonido, pero no se escucha nada. La casa está en silencio a excepción del televisor.

-¿Kate? – pregunta, más para sí mismo, incorporándose rápidamente.

Mira en el dormitorio grande, el de Kate, en el suyo propio, en los baños, en la cocina… pero ella no está. La llama unas cuantas veces sin obtener respuesta, y se maldice internamente por haberse quedado dormido.

Kate cree que él es una amenaza y ha aprovechado el momento para escapar.

Castle sale del apartamento rápidamente, internándose en el bosque mientras grita su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por las reviews. La historia va avanzando poco a poco, y el por qué de Kate en el psiquiátrico y cómo llegó allí se irá explicando poco a poco, es parte de la historia, así que solo os pido que seáis pacientes con eso jaja que se resolverá todo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y "happy thanksgiving"!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Rick enciende la linterna de su móvil mientras recorre el bosque en busca de Kate.

-¡Kate! – su voz es lo único que se escucha entre los árboles.

Intenta pensar con claridad. La casa está situada en un punto alto del pueblo, rodeada solamente por kilómetros de bosques. La carretera está a unos tres kilómetros hacia el norte y es el único modo de llegar al pueblo. Sin embargo, reza porque Kate no se haya dirigido hacia allí. La carretera es un lugar bastante peligroso, más todavía durante la noche.

Kate no ha cogido el coche, quizás lo ha intentado, piensa, pero las llaves las tiene él guardadas y el vehículo sigue en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Kate, maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás? – Alza la voz, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

Intenta ponerse en su lugar por un momento. El único objetivo de ella era alejarse de la casa, llegar a un lugar donde él no pueda encontrarla. Lo primero hubiese sido huir al bosque, adentrarse en él tanto como fuese posible. No sabe si Kate está en todo su esplendor para haber trazado un buen plan de huida. Si hubiese ido hacia el norte habría salido a la carretera en cuestión de minutos, donde sería fácil descubrirla. Si hubiese ido hacia el sur, habría llegado a la colina cuesta abajo, una caída peligrosa y además también habría corrido con el riesgo de ser encontrada, debido a la falta de árboles. Por lo tanto la única opción es continuar recto.

¿Cuánto habrá podido avanzar? Calcula que se ha podido dormir una media hora desde que ella se haya escapado, y teniendo en cuenta la debilidad de Kate en estos momentos, saber que iba descalza y sin abrigo… no cree que haya llegado muy lejos.

Se detiene unos segundos, mirando todo a su alrededor. Se rodea a sí mismo con los brazos. Él también se ha dejado la chaqueta en la casa, y el frío canadiense se empieza a notar en todos sus huesos. Tiene que encontrar a Kate como sea.

Unos minutos más tarde vuelve a detenerse en medio del bosque. No ha escuchado nada, pero siente que hay alguien más allí. Algo parecido a esa sensación que se tiene cuando alguien te está observando, solo que no se siente realmente observado.

Apunta con la linterna del móvil en todas direcciones. Nada. Pero todavía siente que hay alguien más allí. Es entonces cuando escucha un sollozo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo apunta hacia donde proviene el ruido, solo que esta vez apunta hacia el suelo. Y es entonces cuando la ve.

-Mierda, Kate. – Corre hacia ella, agachándose a su lado.

Comprueba que ella está llena de barro. Está acurrucada en el suelo, bajo un árbol, tiritando debido al frío, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

-Kate…

Intenta levantarla, sin embargo ella le aparta de un manotazo.

-Vamos, estás tiritando…

-No – murmura ella, tratando de apartarse de él.

-Kate, soy yo, Rick. No voy a hacerte daño – insiste él, tendiéndole una mano.

Sin embargo ella trata de levantarse y apartarse todavía más de él.

-Kate, lo digo en serio, tenemos que volver a la casa. Tú no estás bien y… - dice, tratando de ponerse serio.

-No. No quiero ir contigo. No quiero que me encierres.

-No te voy a encerrar, yo…

Entonces ella trata de salir corriendo, sin embargo él es más rápido y la alcanza casi en el mismo segundo, agarrándola por la cintura, evitando así que se escape.

-¡Suéltame! – grita ella, golpeándolo en los brazos al mismo tiempo que patalea, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Él simplemente no contesta. La agarra con más fuerza todavía, levantándola del suelo, y carga con ella todo el camino de vuelta a la casa, tratando de evitar sus manotazos y pataleos.

Cuando llegan a la casa, la deja en el salón y cierra inmediatamente la puerta de la entrada con llave, guardándose después ésta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kate camina hacia él, cojeando y visiblemente enfadada, pero él le corta el paso, evitando así que se acerque a la puerta.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte – le dice, impasible.

-Déjame, no eres nadie para retenerme aquí. Soy policía no puedes retenerme – dice, mientras forcejea con él para que le deje pasar.

-Escúchame, Kate – dice Castle, aprovechando un mal movimiento de ella y agarrándola por ambos brazos, obligándola así a mirarle – Soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

Ella aprieta los labios, incapaz de creerse una palabra más de ninguno de ellos, e intenta deshacerse de su agarre, sin embargo, él es más fuerte.

-Por favor, mírame – le suplica. Ella evita su mirada, pero tras varios segundos y al ver que no va a conseguir nada, decide mirarlo – Dime que sabes quién soy, Kate. Mírame a los ojos.

Ella lo mira, confundida. Hasta hace unas horas la tenía retenida, ha ido a buscarla al bosque y la ha encerrado de nuevo en esa casa vete a saber dónde, y ahora le dice que no quiere hacerle daño. Y, por algún extraño motivo, muy en el fondo, sabe que le está diciendo la verdad. Pero no puede confiar en nadie, la última vez que confió en alguien….

Su labio inferior comienza a temblar sin dejar de apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules.

-Soy yo, Rick – susurra él – Soy Castle.

Y de pronto, algo hace clic. Algo muy en su interior hace que por un segundo sepa que está a salvo. No puede evitarlo y comienza a llorar, al mismo tiempo que tiembla debido a las emociones.

Rick no lo duda ni en un segundo y la estruja entre sus brazos. Susurrándole que todo irá bien.

* * *

Tras varios minutos, la convence de ir al sofá.

-Hay que mirarte ese pie – dice, comprobando cómo evita apoyarlo en el suelo para caminar.

La acompaña hasta el sofá y la rodea con una manta, después enciende la chimenea que preside el salón.

-Pronto entrarás en calor.

Duda unos segundos entre si debería dejarla sola o no, pero la puerta está cerrada con llave, y ella parece haberse quedado hipnotizada mirando el fuego.

Solamente tarda unos minutos. Recoge el botiquín del baño y pone una pequeña olla de agua a calentar en la cocina antes de regresar al salón.

Ella sigue con la mirada fija en el fuego, así que opta por agacharse a su lado, en silencio, y levantar ese pie para observar mejor qué es lo que le ocurre.

Kate inmediatamente se queja del dolor.

-Lo tienes lleno de arañazos – dice él, comenzando a curar con delicadeza todos y cada uno de los pequeños cortes en la planta del pie.

-Ahh – se queja ella de nuevo cuando él trata de agarrar su pie por el talón.

-Lo siento es… ¿Te duele aquí? – dice, apretando un punto en concreto, donde parece estar hinchado.

Ella asiente.

-Creo que quizá tienes un esguince.

De pronto un ruido en la cocina los alerta a ambos, en especial a Rick que se levanta corriendo para evitar que el agua hirviendo se derrame por los fogones. Minutos después regresa con una taza humeante que le ofrece a Kate.

-Es manzanilla. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor y entrarás en calor.

Termina por curar los cortes de ambos pies, culpa de haber andado descalza por el bosque, y se sienta a su lado, guardando silencio durante unos minutos.

-Escucha, creo que debería llamar al médico.

Kate gira la cabeza inmediatamente, con una mirada de pánico. El traga saliva, sabía que no le gustaría escuchar eso.

-Tu pie… necesitas atención médica, sino se pondrá peor. Además – dice, tratando de tocar el tema con cierta delicadeza, pero siendo sincero – No estás bien Kate, no sé qué te han hecho, pero no eres tú. Quizás con la opinión de un experto, podemos saber qué te ocurre y pronto volver a la normalidad.

La respiración de ella comienza a ser cada vez más acelerada, así que Castle trata de remediarlo lo mejor que puede.

-Llamaré a alguien de confianza, y estaré delante en todo momento. No permitiré que te hagan daño, pero necesitas ayuda Kate.

Alarga su mano, hasta colocarla en el hombro de Kate.

-¿Confías en mí? – pregunta de repente.

Beckett vuelve la cabeza hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos azules. Ese color… tiene algo que le tranquiliza. Pero… ¿lo hace? ¿Confía en él? Se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Por primera vez en varios días, los labios de él se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos no ha dicho que no.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño mientras estés conmigo.

Ella asiente, para volver a fijar su mirada en el fuego, al mismo tiempo que se bebe la manzanilla que Castle le ha preparado.

Mientras tanto, él la observa a ella en silencio. Su aspecto es casi lamentable. Su pelo está enredado, a la par que sucio, al igual que su rostro. Por no hablar de sus ropas, llenas de barro. Kate necesita un baño, aunque prefiere ir poco a poco. Primero llamará al médico, luego le preparará un baño de agua caliente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por las reviews y, como siempre digo, por seguir leyendo la historia.**_

 _ **En especial a uno de los reviews del capítulo anterior (no se el nombre porque el comentario fue de Guest), entiendo que quieras saber qué es lo que le pasó a Kate, como llegó hasta allí, etc, pero como dije, es parte de la historia y se irá resolviendo a lo largo de los capítulos. Creo que le quitaría cierto encanto si de repente lo cuento todo, no crees? Si quieres saber algo en concreto de lo que ya se ha explicado (y quizás no me he explicado bien), no tengo ningún problema en contestarte.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Kate se cruza de brazos mientras mira a Rick con la mandíbula apretada.

-En serio, estás sucia – dice él, haciendo alusión a su ropa, a su pelo, e incluso a su piel - ¿Cuántos días llevas sin ducharte?

Enseguida se da cuenta de que la pregunta quizás no ha sido muy adecuada y se lleva la mano a la frente, frotándosela con desesperación. El doctor va a venir en apenas unas horas y no hay forma de convencer a Kate de que tome una ducha.

-Estás llena de barro, Kate y tu ropa, necesitas cambiarte – dice, señalando ahora el paquete con la ropa nueva que ha llegado esa misma mañana.

-No quiero – dice ella ahora, enfadada.

Rick suspira. De alguna manera, Kate parece haber comprendido que él no es su captor y que solo intenta ayudarla, sin embargo, parece no dejarse ayudar y además, se rebela contra él. Sin embargo Castle ya ha hecho frente anteriormente a situaciones parecidas con Alexis.

-Está bien entonces, pero si no te duchas, no pienso ayudarte – Chantaje, piensa. Siempre le ha funcionado con su hija, al menos hasta que Alexis cumplió los doce años, entonces fue ella la que le chantajeaba a él.

Ella simplemente se encoge de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

-No me obligues a hacerlo a la fuerza, Kate.

Kate le reta con la mirada, sin tan siquiera moverse del sofá.

-Se acabó – dice él, dirigiéndose hasta ella hasta agarrarla de la muñeca para obligarla a levantarse del sofá.

Ella le responde dándole un manotazo, a lo que él se ve obligado a agarrarla de la cintura y la lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Por favor, dúchate – le dice, en un tono lo suficientemente serio – No estoy intentando ser grosero, pero necesitas una ducha. Mira tu pelo.

Cuando suelta el agarre de sus manos de Kate, ella intenta salir del baño, sin embargo él es más rápido y cierra la puerta.

Suspira al darse cuenta de la situación. Comprende que Kate no va a hacerle caso y que no va a tomar ese baño si él no le obliga realmente a hacerlo.

-Lo siento – le dice, entre la puerta y ella, impidiéndole el paso – No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Ella se echa hacia atrás al escuchar esa frase. No es la primera vez que alguien se lo dice, y nunca ha acabado bien para ella.

Rick cierra el pestillo del baño y se acerca hasta la bañera, abriendo el grifo y regulando la temperatura. Kate permanece a un lado, observándole y, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta, con cierto pánico.

-Última oportunidad – le dice él, señalando la bañera – Entra ahí por ti sola.

Kate traga saliva, sin ser capaz de moverse, presa de ciertos recuerdos.

Castle no lo duda más, aun sintiéndose mal por ello, la coge de nuevo por la cintura y, a pesar de los pataleos de ella, la mete en la bañera, a pesar de estar vestida.

-Kate, estate quieta – dice, tratando de librarse de sus manotazos, recibiendo algún que otro arañazo.

Finalmente no tiene más remedio que meterse en la bañera con ella, agarrándola con fuerza mientras el agua los moja a ambos. Es entonces cuando él se da cuenta de que Beckett está temblando, a pesar del agua caliente.

Comprende que se ha pasado, pero ella no se hubiese duchado de ninguna otra manera, y su pelo está lleno de tirones debido a la suciedad, su ropa llena de barro…

-Estoy aquí para ayudar, Kate – le dice, tratando de hacerle comprender.

Ambos se empapan durante más de un minuto, en silencio.

-Voy a quitarte la ropa.

Ella no dice nada, pero reacciona automáticamente curvando su cuerpo unos milímetros y agarrándose a sí misma.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada – le susurra él, tratando de ofrecerle confianza.

Levanta la camiseta de sus ropas, todavía el pijama de aquel psiquiátrico, y se lo saca con facilidad por la cabeza. Después se deshace de sus pantalones, los cuales tienen varios agujeros, y lanza ambas prendas fuera de la bañera. Decide no tocar su ropa interior, pues bastante comprometida es la situación ya, y tampoco quiere violar más su intimidad. De esta manera no es distinto a si llevase un bikini, y ya le vio en bikini cuando estuvieron en Los Angeles.

Ella se queda parada bajo el agua, mientras él se quita su ropa también, quedándose únicamente en calzoncillos. No es que pretenda bañarse junto a ella, pero la ropa mojada empezaba a pesar y dificultaba su movilidad para poder lavar el pelo de Kate.

Los dos acaban sentados en la bañera, más bien de cuclillas. Por suerte es lo suficientemente grande.

Rick se queda paralizado unos segundos, al fijarse en el cuerpo de ella. Su espalda está llena de marcas. Algunos son pequeños cortes, otros son moretones. Por un momento siente ganas de abrazarla, de susurrarle que no tiene de qué temer ahora, a pesar de todas esas marcas que recuerdan la tortura que pasó en ese lugar.

Ahora comprende mejor por qué Kate no se quería bañar, por qué tiene tanto miedo. Se fija también en la marca de sus huesos, Kate siempre ha sido una mujer delgada, pero siempre ha estado en su peso ideal, ahora, sin embargo, parece estar extremadamente delgada.

-Siento… - dice, con la voz entrecortada, sin saber exactamente qué debería decirle – Siento mucho todo lo que te hicieron, Kate.

Ella no le responde, se limita a permanecer agachada, agarrándose a sus propias piernas.

Castle empieza a frotar su pelo con delicadeza, intentando deshacerse uno a uno de todos sus nudos. Aunque no es tarea fácil ya que todo su pelo está enredado entre sí. Agarra un cepillo que hay sobre la repisa del lavamanos y empieza a cepillar el cabello de Kate, intentando así deshacerse de todos esos nudos.

Lo hace con cuidado y delicadeza. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pues ha cepillado el pelo de Alexis millones de veces, una vez incluso tuvo que despegar un chicle de su pelo, y no fue tarea fácil. Todavía recuerda los chillos de Alexis cuando él intentaba peinar su pelo pegajoso una vez que consiguió retirar el chicle. Por eso se extraña cuando Kate no protesta absolutamente nada. La tarea de cepillar su pelo está siendo demasiado complicada, está tirando de su pelo y sabe con certeza que, aunque está intentando hacerlo con cuidado, le tiene que doler. Sin embargo, ella no se queja en absoluto.

Cuando termina, se enjabona las manos y lava su pelo con cuidado, masajeando al mismo tiempo su cabeza, tratando de hacer que se relaje un poco.

-De verdad, Kate, necesitabas este baño. Al menos tu pelo va a volver a la normalidad después de esto. Te he quitado todos los nudos.

Ella no dice nada, permanece callada dándole la espalda.

Él coloca una mano sobre su espalda sin darse cuenta, retirándola casi de inmediato. Suspira. Es cierto que siente cosas por Kate, pero jamás se aprovecharía de una situación así.

Se pone de pies y sale de la bañera, haciéndose con una toalla.

-Te dejaré a solas para que termines – dice, recogiendo toda la ropa del suelo – Y te prepararé ropa limpia en tu habitación.

Tras decir esto se marcha del cuarto de baño.

Kate mira la puerta por unos instantes, con cierto odio en su mirada.

Bien es cierto que no se ha aprovechado de ella, pero tampoco tenía ningún derecho de tratarla así, obligándole a bañarse, quitándole la ropa.

Se limpia inmediatamente las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, mezclándose con agua, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Se odia a sí misma por no confiar en él lo suficiente, o por hacerlo. No lo sabe realmente. No sabe por qué en algunos momentos le da cierta confianza y en otros simplemente lo repudia. No hace falta que él haga nada, simplemente lo siente de esa manera.

Solloza mientras apoya la cabeza entre sus manos, sin comprender realmente lo que está pasando en su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

_**De nuevo, para quienes lo habéis pedido, no sé qué pistas queréis que de. Lo que ya se sabe (o debería entenderse si me he explicado bien): Kate y Rick sí se conocían de antes. Igual que en la serie, él le ayudaba en los casos. No, no estaban juntos. Ella acabó en el pisquiátrico después de ir tras una pista queriendo resolver el asesinato de su madre. El por qué y qué fue lo que pasó, se resolverá en próximos capítulos xD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, comentar, y gracias por la paciencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Después de la ducha, Kate ha decidido quedarse en su dormitorio, mientras que Rick da vueltas en el salón, esperando que llegue el médico.

Intenta pensar una coartada, algo que contarle y que él se crea. No debería contarle la verdad, no debería revelar sus nombres, mucho menos el de Kate… no quiere ponerla en peligro y no sabe qué movimiento puede tirar todas las demás piezas. Sin embargo, sí que le debe contar dónde ha estado Kate todo este tiempo, pues al fin y al cabo se trata de que le ayude.

Va hasta su habitación y se agacha junto a la mesilla, donde guarda su mochila en una esquina del dormitorio. Abre uno de los bolsillos interiores y agarra la placa. Roza sus dedos por el relieve de los cinco números inscritos en ella: 41319. Él no es policía, pero el médico no lo sabe.

Sale cuando el timbre de la pequeña casa suena. Abre la puerta y saluda al médico. A simple vista parece alguien con años de experiencia. No pasa de los sesenta años, aunque tiene varias canas que no trata de disimular en su cuero cabelludo.

Rick le da la mano y le hace unas indicaciones para que salgan a hablar al porche, gesto que extraña al médico en un principio.

-Gracias por venir… – Decide empezar con unas palabras amables.

-Simon, doctor Simon.

El escritor asiente, recordando el nombre de éste, quien alza la cabeza amablemente. Ese es su trabajo, si le llaman, acude.

-He contactado especialmente con usted porque es un doctor privado, y además acostumbra a tratar con gente del pueblo, ¿no es así?

-Llevo treinta años trabajando en Cold Lake – responde Simon – Si tengo que acudir a alguna urgencia en otro lugar lo hago, pero me siento cómodo tratando con la gente de siempre. Costumbres de viejo – dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En ese caso, todavía me siento más agradecido de que haya venido.

-¿Es usted un visitante? Nunca lo había visto por aquí, y está en la casita alquilada de Mrs. Huges…

-Sí, algo así.

El doctor Simon le observa, alzando las cejas, así que Rick decide ir al grano. Mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca la placa de Kate.

-Soy Detective de Homicidios en la NYPD – Le enseña su placa y, tan rápido como puede vuelve a guardarla en su bolsillo – Estoy aquí porque estoy protegiendo a alguien.

-¿Cómo un testigo protegido?

-Exacto, algo así.

-Entiendo… - dice él, rascándose la barbilla.

-Es ella quien necesita tu ayuda –le explica – Ella… ha estado un tiempo encerrada en un psiquiátrico, a la fuerza. No está loca ni nada de eso. Allí la han maltratado, física y psicológicamente. Por ejemplo, nosotros antes éramos amigos y ahora parece no reconocerme.

-¿Le pasa solo con usted, o es una especie de amnesia?

-Creo que no recuerda la mayoría de las cosas.

-Entiendo. Entonces, creo que debería examinarla más detenidamente.

-Antes de eso, es importante que sepa que es importante proteger su identidad. Si habla algo de esto fuera de aquí, podría poner en serio peligro esta investigación.

-Tengo un código ético con respecto a mi paciente. Nunca hablo de ninguno de ellos fuera del trabajo.

-¿Tengo su palabra?

-La tiene – le asegura.

Castle entonces abre la puerta de la casa y le indica que pase, mientras él se dirige al dormitorio de Kate. Golpea la puerta varias veces hasta que ésta sale.

Rick la mira por unos segundos. A pesar de sus ojeras todavía marcadas, parece otra. Su cabello limpio y ondulado, parece el de la Kate que él conoce. Y su ropa limpia ya le da otro aspecto.

-Este es el Doctor Simon – dice, señalando al doctor que espera en medio del salón. Ahora se dirige a él – Ella es… K. Puedes llamarla K.

Kate observa a Rick sin entender nada, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Saluda con un gesto de cabeza al doctor y éste le indica que se siente en el sofá. Castle se queda a un lado, manteniendo las distancias, pero estando presente, tal y como le dijo a Kate que haría.

-Tu amigo me ha contado tu situación. ¿Te parece si te hago algunas preguntas? – Kate asiente, entrelazando sus manos, mostrando cierto nerviosismo.

El doctor Simon saca un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y comienza a hacer algunas anotaciones antes de comenzar sus preguntas.

-Según tengo entendido, estuviste en un psiquiátrico, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Estabas allí en contra de tu voluntad?

-Sí.

-Y ¿recuerdas por cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?

-No… no lo sé – dice, agachando la mirada.

-Fueron setenta y seis días – dice Rick, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen.

Tanto el médico como Kate lo miran. Esta última preguntándose si realmente estuvo todo ese tiempo contando los días, o simplemente es algo que descubrió después. El doctor hace una pequeña anotación en su agenda para después continuar con las preguntas a Kate.

-Durante ese tiempo… ¿recibiste algún tipo de maltrato?

Kate mueve la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que te hicieron?

-Me… ataban. Las correas en la cama, no me podía mover – consigue decir despacio – Y… las descargas.

-Electroshocks – aclara Castle.

-¿Electroshocks? – pregunta el médico, alzando la voz, sorprendido. Pensaba que ese método ya no se llevaba a cabo en ningún centro médico.

-También me daban varias pastillas, yo no quería – termina Kate, dejando ver un tembleque en su voz.

-¿Recuerdas cómo eran esas pastillas, y cuántas eran?

-Una blanca y una azul. Cuando las escupía me ponían una inyección.

-¿Recuerdas qué efecto producían en ti?

-Me dormía.

-Probablemente sedantes – comenta el doctor – Este efecto… ¿cuánto duraba? ¿Al día siguiente podías caminar con normalidad?

-No me dejaban caminar – dice ella. Guardando silencio unos segundos después antes de hacer un comentario más – Pero estaba cansada. Todos los días.

-¿Y dices que estas pastillas eran a diario? Y si no eran pastillas te ponían una inyección.

Ella asiente.

-¿Y ahora, cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía sientes cansancio?

-Sí. No… no sé qué me pasa. No puedo pensar con claridad…

-¿También sientes cansancio en los músculos?

-Sí.

-Estuviste durante más de dos meses tomando calmantes. Probablemente tu cuerpo se haya acostumbrado a ellos, como si necesitases desengancharte de ellos, ¿entiendes? – Kate asiente – Llevará todavía unos días acostumbrarte a ello. Y, ahora, todavía es pronto, pero cuando te encuentres mejor, deberías hacer algo de ejercicio, eso ayudará a tus músculos a trabajar y no sentir ese cansancio.

-También… - dice Castle, interviniendo – A veces se queda como hipnotizada, con la mirada perdida.

-Es un efecto más producido por esos calmantes.

-Y creo que no recuerda muchas cosas.

-Probablemente eso se deba al trauma psicológico. Cuando atravesamos por un moment así, nuestro cerebro tiende a protegernos a nosotros mismos. Seguramente tu mente – dice, dirigiéndose a Kate – Ha decidido olvidar esos recuerdos, o ponerlos a un lado. Esos recuerdos no han desaparecido, siguen ahí, simplemente necesitan esa conexión que los reactive.

-¿Cómo puede reactivarlos?

-Debería hacer algunos ejercicios de memoria, también le vendría bien que alguien le hablase de su vida… Cualquier cosa que le pueda hacer recordar.

-Está bien – dice Castle, comenzando a pensar en cómo puede él ayudarla.

-A parte del maltrato psicológico… - comienza el médico, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Kate - ¿Recibiste algún tipo de maltrato físico?

Kate se encoge de hombros, en un principio, antes de mostrarle las marcas en sus brazos que todavía tiene de los correajes de la cama.

-Y su cuerpo está lleno de moretones. Imagino que por los electroshocks – dice Castle.

-¿Puedo examinarlos? – le pregunta el doctor a Kate.

Ésta asiente, levantándose para poder levantarse la camiseta y mostrarle al doctor las marcas que cubren su cuerpo.

Se aparta unos milímetros cuando el médico intenta tocar su piel.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco.

-K, a parte de los moretones y todo lo que me has contado… ¿te hicieron algo más? – dice, indicándole que ya puede bajarse la camiseta.

Kate se sienta en silencio, tratando de pensar en lo que el doctor le está preguntando.

-Alguna vez… ¿se propasaron contigo? ¿Intentaron tocarte?

Ella traga saliva antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Rick se lleva la mano a la frente, cabreado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de evitar todo eso.

-¿Llegaron a algo más que tocamientos? – pregunta el doctor con voz calmada.

Los tres guardan silencio durante unos instantes. Tanto Rick como el doctor observan a Kate con preocupación, esperando una respuesta.

Ésta se encoge en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cara, y deja escapar un suspiro.

-No lo sé – dice, de repente, antes de dejar escapar el primer sollozo en sus manos.

Tanto Rick como el doctor contienen el aliento por la confesión de Kate. Puede ser que alguna vez esos malnacidos fuesen más allá de unos tocamientos, puede que incluso… Rick se lleva las manos a la cara y se aleja a la cocina. Es posible que eso sucediese y Kate ni lo recuerde, debido a que se pasó sedada la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Debería calmarse – la voz del doctor le sorprende a pocos centímetros.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo…? Usted ha escuchado lo que ha dicho… Han podido hacer con ella dios sabe qué.

-Ella necesita que usted esté calmado.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? – dice Rick, sin hacer mucho caso de las indicaciones del doctor.

-Podría solicitar cita para realizarse algunos análisis. Aunque pasados tantos días… sería casi imposible que encontrasen cualquier elemento determinante.

-¿Y si le han contagiado algo? Esos animales…

-Podemos realizar unos análisis de sangre para salir de dudas…

-¿Puede hacer eso ahora?

Minutos más tarde, el doctor presiona un apósito sobre el brazo de Kate, donde le acaba de sacar un par de tubos de sangre.

-¿Ya está? – pregunta Kate, mirando directamente al doctor. Éste asiente con la cabeza, así que ella decide retirarse a su dormitorio.

Está cansada y no tiene ganas de lidiar con Rick después de que se vaya el doctor. No quiere ninguna pregunta, no quiere que él le mire con lástima… simplemente necesita estar sola.

Castle observa la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse, sintiéndose culpable.

-Déjele descansar – comenta el doctor – Necesita procesar toda la información. Necesitaba al menos soltar esto con alguien.

-Si… - dice Rick, sin dejar de sentirse culpable, además, porque ella no tenga la suficiente confianza para habérselo contado a él.

-Le enviaré los resultados de los análisis tan pronto como los tenga.

-Gracias doctor.

-Por el momento… Creo que sería bueno que no le insista más sobre el tema, intente tratarla con normalidad.

-Entiendo.

-Y trate de hacerle recordar. Cualquier detalle, por pequeño que le parezca a usted, puede ayudarle a reactivar esos recuerdos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Tras despedirse, el doctor Simon se marcha, y Castle se sienta en el sofá con los ojos aguados. Nunca pensó que esto sería tan difícil.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

Castle se acerca a la puerta del dormitorio de Kate, dispuesto a llamar y pedirle perdón. Después de hablar con el doctor, sabe que haberla obligado a darse esa ducha no ha sido una buena idea.

Kate no necesitaba a alguien que le obligase a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, sino a alguien que le comprendiese y le diese tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando Rick está a punto de tocar con sus nudillos en la puerta del dormitorio, los sollozos provenientes del interior le detienen. Comprende entonces que ella necesita estar a solas. No ha sido un día fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero en especial para ella.

Así que se dirige hasta la puerta de la calle y, tras asegurarse de que está cerrada con llave, se va a su dormitorio y se tumba en la cama. Confía en Kate, y aunque no cree que vuelva a intentar escaparse de nuevo, no se trata de si él confía en ella sino más bien al contrario. Y por eso mismo cierra los ojos con un único pensamiento: si hay una manera de ayudarla, primero ella necesita saber que puede confiar en él, y la única manera es haciéndole recordar quién es.

* * *

Se despierta con algún ruido procedente del exterior. No recuerda en qué momento de la noche se quedó dormida. Se frota los ojos, los cuales siente hinchados después de haber llorado durante horas antes de quedarse dormida.

Por otra parte, tiene la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, después de haber hablado con el doctor, quien, al contrario que los que le trataron en aquel centro psiquiátrico, éste parecía de confianza.

Se incorpora en la cama al volver a escuchar ruidos fuera de su habitación. No sabe qué hora es, pero adivina que deben ser sobre las nueve de la mañana, debido a la luz que traspasa las cortinas del ventanal al lado derecho de su cama.

Pronto los ruidos se convierten en pisadas que se acercan a su dormitorio, y cuando estos cesan, se escucha el ruido de una mano golpear la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante – dice, tras aclararse la garganta.

Él entra, sosteniendo en su mano una taza blanca de cerámica con un líquido humeante que, debido al olor que desprende, supone que es café. La observa primero, y después esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te he preparado café, tal y como a ti te gusta – dice, alzando la taza – Leche desnatada y azúcar con esencia de vainilla.

Kate hace una mueca, pues de momento suena bastante tentador. Él se acerca hasta ella y le pasa la taza, aprovechando el momento para rozar sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella observa cómo él le sonríe de nuevo, e intuye que ese roce ha sido intencionado, lo cual le incomoda un poco. Sin embargo decide no decir nada, ya que él ha sido amable llevándole ese café que además, tras dar el primer sorbo, descubre que es simplemente un café perfecto.

-Me he levantado temprano y he hecho la compra por Internet – comenta él, que sigue parado al lado de la cama – Me he dado cuenta de que no teníamos leche desnatada para tu café, ni tampoco nata líquida para hacer esa merluza en bechamel que tanto te gusta…

Enseguida Kate adivina sus intenciones. Está intentando hacerle recordar. No puede evitar curvar sus labios unos milímetros hacia arriba, chocando estos con el borde la taza que sostiene junto a la boca.

-¿Qué? – pregunta él.

Ella se encoge de hombros antes de contestar.

-No recuerdo que me gusten todas esas cosas.

Él parece apesadumbrado con la respuesta, así que decide que tal vez puede esforzarse también un poco, y ser amable con él.

-Pero este café está delicioso.

-Era… Es. Tu favorito.

Kate baja la mirada hacia la taza, intentando recordar algo de su vida anterior. Si tan solo recordase pequeños detalles cómo esos…

-Oye – la voz de él la saca de sus pensamientos – He pensado que luego podríamos hacer algún ejercicio de memoria, el médico dijo que te vendrían bien.

Ella asiente, y él se marcha del dormitorio.

* * *

Se rasca la barbilla, mientras observa por la ventana el cielo nublado. Un cielo completamente blanco, y el frío de octubre, amenazan a Cold Lake con, seguramente, la primera nevada del año. Según el periódico que se ha encontrado esa mañana en la entrada, las previsiones indican que la primera nevada caerá esa noche. También aconsejaban ser previsivos, por si la electricidad falla, y la nieve deja a los ciudadanos encerrados en sus casas.

Aunque a él eso no le preocupa demasiado. De todas formas, ¿a dónde iban a ir? Esta mañana ha pedido comida suficiente como para no tener que salir en lo que queda de mes, por lo tanto, no es un tema que le tenga excesivamente preocupado.

Lo que le preocupa en estos momentos, sin embargo, es Kate. Quiere que recuerde. No solamente para que deje de mirarlo como un extraño, también porque sabe que no recordar la mantiene sumida en un estado de cierta tristeza e incomprensión con todo a su alrededor.

Está pensando en eso, cuando Kate sale de su dormitorio, vestida con unas mallas negras y un jersey granate. Él le observa en silencio durante varios segundos. No solamente se le ve mejor de aspecto, sino que esta mañana, cuando le ha llevado el desayuno a la cama, ella le ha hablado con normalidad. No es que hayan mantenido una larga conversación, ha sido corta, pero al menos ha sido algo más que días atrás. Parece que la visita del doctor, fue positiva después de todo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. ¿Hacemos esos ejercicios de memoria?

-Sí, claro.

Ambos se sientan en el sofá y se mantienen en silencio por unos segundos. Castle ha estado pensando en que primero deberían hablar de lo que sí recuerda y, en base a eso, trabajar en recordar todo lo demás. Pero antes, hay algo que le gustaría hablar con ella.

-Oye Kate, antes de nada… - comienza, encorvándose un poco hasta apoyarse en sus propias rodillas – Me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo de la ducha. No fue lo más acertado, no debería haberte obligado. Espero que no malinterpretases mis inte…

-Todo está bien – le corta ella.

Él asiente, dando el asunto por zanjado entonces, aunque sin dejar de sentirse del todo mal por lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos…

-Sí.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por saber qué recuerdas.

-Sé que me llamo Kate – empieza ella – tengo treinta y dos años, mi cumpleaños es el 17 de noviembre. Mi padre es Jim Beckett, es abogado. Y mi madre… ella era abogada también, pero la asesinaron. Yo intento descubrir quién la mató. Pero algo pasó, por eso me encerraron en un psiquiátrico.

Rick asiente, reconociendo que todo eso es cierto.

-¿Sabes a qué te dedicas?

-Investigo el asesinato de mi madre.

-Sí, pero, tu trabajo no solamente consiste en eso.

Ella lo mira fijamente, sin saber a qué se refiere. Sabe que debe haber algo más, un oficio, una pasión tal vez, pero es como si su mente solo lograra recordar la investigación del asesinato de su madre.

De pronto, él se disculpa un momento y se dirige a su dormitorio. Regresa apenas un minuto después con algo en la mano.

-¿Te suena de algo? – pregunta él, mostrándole una placa.

-¿Policía de Nueva York? – pregunta ella, cogiendo la placa entre sus manos. Lee el número inscrito en ella, y no le cuesta reconocer que los números se le hacen familiares.

Castle le explica cómo años atrás, tras el asesinato de su madre y la incompetencia de la policía, quienes declararon que se trataba de un simple atraco, ella decidió convertirse en la mejor policía de la ciudad. No solamente quería resolver el asesinato de su madre, sino también ayudar a que a nadie más le pasase lo que le pasó a ella.

-Querías ayudar a quienes les han robado la voz, querías ayudar a las víctimas. Y maldita sea si lo hiciste, Kate, eres la detective con más casos resueltos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Estás por encima de la media.

Kate le escucha, asombrada por su propia historia. Pero lo que más le asombra es la emoción con la que él habla de ella, como si estuviese orgulloso de ella.

-¿Fue así como nos conocimos? – Pregunta - ¿Trabajas conmigo?

-No yo… no soy policía – dice él, con un tono de voz que deja entrever que siente cierta decepción al saber que ella no lo recuerda.

Ella vuelve la mirada hacia la placa. No entiende bien qué relación tenía con él, pero sabe que él se preocupaba por ella, y lo sigue haciendo. De otro modo, no estarían donde están ahora.

-Soy escritor, en realidad – dice él finalmente – Pero en cierto modo, sí trabajo contigo, colaboro con la policía. Contigo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Kate, sin llegar a entender cómo un escritor puede ayudar a la policía.

Él le explica, no sin cierto alardeo, que es un escritor de best sellers y que, normalmente, escribe novelas policíacas, por lo que empezó colaborando en uno de los casos con los que guardaba relación, y después se quedó. Decide saltarse la parte donde se inspiró en ella para escribir toda una saga, y explicarle directamente que es amigo del alcalde, lo cual ayudó para que le permitieran quedarse.

Ella le mira con extrañeza. Pues, a parte de lo raro de la historia, y aunque no llega a recordar lo que le está contando, hay algo de familiar en todo eso.

Pero hay algo que todavía la preocupa. No sabe si debería hacerle esa pregunta, quizá se trata de una pregunta demasiado personal, pero al fin y al cabo, le incumbe también a ella, ¿no?

-Tú… - empieza, entrelazando las manos entre sí, aclarándose la voz antes de continuar – Tú y yo, ¿somos…pareja?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Antes de que leáis este capítulo me gustaría decir que los cabos sueltos de este se resolverán en los próximos capítulos en forma de flashbacks. Por lo que sé que no se entenderá todo en este o creará ciertas dudas, pero se resolverán.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por la cantidad de reviews, estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento de esta historia y hacéis que no pierda la ilusión por continuarla :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

Kate hace una mueca, esperando la respuesta de Castle, quien parece haberse quedado inexpresivo.

-N… No – dice finalmente.

-¿No? – pregunta ella, dudando tras verle dudar a él.

-No – repite.

-Vale.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas de todas formas?

Ella se encoge de hombros, pensativa, antes de contestar a eso. En realidad son varias cosas las que le han llevado a pensar que entre ellos dos… bueno, que podrían ser algo más que amigos. La manera en que se ha preocupado por ella todo este tiempo, la forma en que él le mira, ahora saber que la acompañaba en su trabajo… Y le cuesta creer que cualquier persona fuese hasta Canadá y consiguiese una casa aislada en pleno bosque solo para protegerla. Simplemente es algo que no haría todo el mundo, y sin duda, a Kate le cuesta digerir.

-No sé, solo quería saber. No quiero que haya ningún malentendido – dice finalmente.

-Pero, ¿hay algo que has recordado y por eso lo preguntas? – Insiste él.

-No. ¿Debería haberlo? – pregunta Kate con el ceño fruncido.

En ese instante, Rick recuerda agarrarla peligrosamente y, en un rápido movimiento, besarla sin que ella pudiese rechistar. Y sin embargo justo después ella continúo el beso. Y lo cierto es que nunca supo si fue una simple tapadera para ambos o si ella sintió algo más. Porque desde luego que él lo hizo. Pero de todas formas eso fue hace ya algún tiempo, y justo después del beso, ella noqueó al tipo al que pretendían engañar, haciéndose pasar por una pareja, y lo dejó KO en el suelo. Además, sería algo rastrero si se aprovechase de esta situación para tener algo más con Kate.

-No, no – dice volviendo al presente.

-Bien.

-Sí. Bien.

Kate suspira en medio del incómodo silencio que se ha instalado entre ambos.

-Será mejor que prepare la comida – dice Rick, levantándose del sofá.

Ella asiente y se acerca a la ventana, observando cómo caen los primeros copos de nieve.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunta Castle, totalmente inseguro.

-Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo – dice ella, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-No quiero obligarte a nada que…

-Vamos – dice ella, abriendo la puerta con decisión.

Castle mueve las manos, dejándole pasar a ella primero. Y asegurándose de que en verdad está bien.

Poco después de que la nieve haya empezado a cuajar en el suelo, él ha mencionado cuánto extrañaba a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Y ha faltado poco para que ella saltase del sofá y casi le obligase a ponerse la ropa de invierno para salir a jugar con la nieve.

Y, aunque prácticamente la idea ha sido de ella, Rick no se sentiría nada cómodo si Kate acaba cogiendo un resfriado y acaba debilitándose por culpa del frío de ahí fuera. Sin embargo… no ha podido decir que no a sus iluminados ojos, con la misma ilusión de una niña pequeña.

-Soy una experta en construir muñecos de nieve – dice ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá – dice, hincando sus rodillas en la nieve mientras intenta agolpar un montón a su lado – Mi padre, mi madre y yo solíamos construir uno siempre que había nieve.

Él le escucha con atención, a la vez que curiosidad por sus recuerdos.

-Mi padre alquilaba una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, en el noroeste de Nueva York, y pasábamos allí una o dos semanas durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¿Te acuerdas? – dice él, con cierta confusión.

-Sí. Es lo único que recuerdo, mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia. Después del… después de lo de mi madre, es como si me hubiesen borrado todo ese intervalo de tiempo. Solo eso y lo que ocurrió antes de que me encerraran.

Rick traga saliva. Imagina si Kate recuerda _todo_ lo que ocurrió antes de que la secuestraran. Es cierto que no le ha dicho nada si así es, pero… también podría estar fingiendo, ¿no?

-Auch – se lleva la mano a la cabeza, donde acaba de impactarle una bola de nieve.

Comprueba cómo Kate lo mira con una sonrisa a unos metros de él, y por un momento le parece la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto nunca.

-Eso no vale – se queja cuando ella se agacha para hacer otra bola de nieve y lanzársela otra vez, dando de lleno en su pecho.

-Soy más rápida que tú – dice ella, divertida a la vez que se encoge de hombros.

Él corre, tratando de alejarse de ella y coge un puñado de la nieve acumulada en el suelo, haciendo una bola con ella.

Se la lanza, pero es cierto, ella es más rápida y se agacha, evitando que la bola le golpee en la cabeza.

Para cuando Castle se da cuenta, Kate está corriendo tras él, a muy pocos centímetros. Asombrado por la habilidad de ella de correr sobre la nieve, intenta alejarse sin demasiado éxito.

Ella le lanza la nieve a tan poca distancia que alguna se mete entre su chaqueta, haciéndole tiritar. Entre eso y su torpeza, Rick acaba cayendo al suelo, derrotado.

Kate cae a su lado, riéndose. Por primera vez en muchos días se siente libre, feliz.

Rick no puede quitarle el ojo de encima. A pesar de que el gorro de lana, y el abrigo abrochado hasta el cuello le cubren parte de su ondulado pelo, sus ojos iluminados y su nariz roja por el frío, al igual que sus mejillas, le hacen verse totalmente preciosa. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba esto, necesitaba divertirse por un rato, olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido y, simplemente pasárselo bien.

De pronto se tumba sobre ese manto blanco y comienza a mover los brazos y las piernas, formando un ángel de nieve. Él le imita y luego comprueban juntos, entre risas, que el de ella ha quedado mucho mejor que el suyo.

-Bueno, no está mal. Yo no tengo tu figura – responde él, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Castle.

Tras decir esto, ella se ríe y se dirige hacia la entrada de la casa. Sin embargo él no. Él se queda unos segundos más ahí fuera porque, a pesar del frío que casi quema su cara, las simples palabras de Kate han hecho que su corazón palpite un poquito más deprisa. Y no solo porque le ha hecho un cumplido, sino porque no es la primera vez que se las dice. Y puede que ella no recuerde, pero él necesita unos segundos para procesar ese sentimiento que se remueve dentro de él.

Pero a pesar de todo, no puede mantener la esperanza de que vaya a pasar algo con Kate. No después de todo lo que ha pasado, y todo lo que les queda por hablar. Además… no sabe cómo va a reaccionar ella cuando recuerde ciertas cosas, pero puede que él no salga muy bien parado.

* * *

Rick se acerca al sofá, donde esta ella, tumbada, ofreciéndole de nuevo una taza con un humeante café.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta, pues nada más entrar se ha tirado en el sofá.

-Solo un poco cansada – dice ella, incorporándose para aceptar ese café.

Esta vez él no roza su mano con la de ella, y en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se sienta en el otro sillón, girando la vista hacia la ventana.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dice ella, un rato después, agarrando la taza caliente entre sus manos.

-Claro – dice él, mirándola.

-Antes has dicho que soy policía – él asiente - ¿No deberían ser mis compañeros los que estuviesen aquí? Es decir, tú no eres policía – dice ella, tratando de no ofenderle con su pregunta.

Él medita la respuesta unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sí, probablemente, debería ser así. Pero… Ryan y Esposito no saben que estamos aquí.

-¿Ryan y Esposito?

-Sí, ellos son tu equipo.

-Entonces, llamémosles, ellos deberían saber…

Él tuerce el labio, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta ella, sin comprender por qué se ríe ahora.

-Eso es lo que hubiese dicho alguien con un poco de lógica. – Ella sigue sin comprender, así que él trata de explicarse – Cuando empezaste la investigación… no actuaste guiada por la lógica, sino por las ansias de pillar al asesino de tu madre y… no nos contaste a nadie lo que estabas haciendo, ni siquiera a ellos.

 _Ni siquiera a mí_ , piensa.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? – pregunta ella, confusa por su propia actuación. Es más bien una estupidez.

Rick sonríe de nuevo.

-Porque no querías ponernos en peligro a los demás. Por eso actuaste sola.

-¿Pero tú…?

-Yo averigüé lo que estabas haciendo. Y después conseguí averiguar dónde te habían encerrado – dice él, saltándose así gran parte de la historia.

-Sin contárselo a ellos tampoco… - concluye Kate.

-Somos dos idiotas – dice él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kate se queda pensando, si ese tal Ryan y ese tal Esposito estarán buscándolos en estos momentos, o al menos, preguntándose dónde están.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias por leer :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Rick le había explicado a Kate quiénes eran sus compañeros. Después de eso le habló también de Montgomery, de cómo murió, y de Gates, la nueva Capitana de la 12th. Kate no recordaba nada de eso y además, seguía sin recordar nada más.

Sin embargo, había empezado a anotar en una agenda todo lo que sabía, más lo que Rick le había contado, esperando poder recordar así. Hasta ahora el único resultado había sido su propia frustración.

Castle observa, mientras prepara unas setas salteadas para cenar, cómo Kate suelta el bolígrafo sobre la mesita del salón y suspira, ofuscada, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. Segundos después se levanta y, se dirige a la cocina, cogiendo la cafetera y sirviéndose una nueva taza del café que él había preparado antes.

-No deberías obsesionarte tanto – dice él, añadiéndole un toque de sal a la cena.

Ella levanta la cabeza de su taza, y lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos, que a él le parecen eternos.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me obsesione? – pregunta ella – No consigo recordar nada.

No utiliza un tono de voz enfadado, sino más bien uno cansado que hace que Castle solo sienta ganas de abrazarla. Sin embargo se contiene, no quiere que haya ninguna confusión. Y por nada del mundo se sentiría bien si se aprovechase del momento.

-Solo digo, quizá estaría bien que descanses por hoy. Date tiempo.

Kate asiente, quizá él tenga razón. Siente una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Lleva toda la tarde tratando de recordar algo, puede que esa presión que se está poniendo a sí misma sea la que le impide a su cerebro relajarse y realizar esas conexiones que mencionaba el médico.

-Y no deberías tomarte ese café ahora – dice él – Es tarde y no descansarás. Además, la cena está casi lista.

Ella hace una mueca, ante la preocupación de él, sin embargo no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, de espaldas a él.

-Sí, papá – dice, volcando el oscuro líquido en el fregadero.

Coge dos platos y coloca la mesa, mientras él termina de ultimar la cena.

Él último comentario de ella le ha hecho pensar en Alexis. Le ha hecho recordar cuánto echa de menos a su hija y, sobretodo, le ha hecho sentir culpabilidad por no estar con ella. Alexis ya es mayor, sabe valerse por sí misma y tiene una madurez superior a cualquier chica de su edad, pero aun así, no deja de ser su niña, y quizá le necesita. O él la necesita a ella.

-¿Vino?

La pregunta de ella le hace regresar a la realidad. Se gira hacia Kate, quien sostiene una botella de vino tinto. Ella ya se ha servido el suyo, y pregunta si le sirve a él también.

-Sí, gracias. Esto ya está.

* * *

Se sientan a la mesa y disfrutan de la cena, en silencio. Ella lo mira con curiosidad, pues rara vez está tan callado. Normalmente es Rick el que trata de animarla a ella, sin embargo, esta vez parece como si algo le preocupase. Al menos es lo que intuye al notarle una arruga en la frente.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunta ella.

Él la mira, preguntándose qué es lo que le ha delatado.

-Pareces preocupado – dice ella, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos.

-No, es solo… - suspira. No sabe si debería preocupar más a Kate con sus propios problemas, sin embargo, él también es humano, y sabe que le vendría bien hablar de ello, así que finalmente decide contarle qué es lo que le preocupa – Solo estaba pensando en Alexis.

Ella alza una ceja, pensando quién puede ser Alexis. Y el pensamiento inmediato que le sucede a ese es por qué Castle está preocupado por ella. Quizá sea su novia, aunque él no le ha explicado que tenga novia. Tampoco tendría por que haberlo hecho. Se pregunta a sí misma por qué de pronto se ha sentido algo traicionada.

-Perdón – dice él cuando se da cuenta de que ella no recuerda quién es Alexis – Alexis es mi hija – aclara.

-¿Tú hija? – pregunta ella, todavía más descolocada si cabe.

-Sí.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hija – dice, dando un trago a su copa de vino.

Él sonríe con tristeza y se levanta durante un momento, volviendo segundos después con una fotografía que le tiende a Kate.

En ella se puede ver a Castle, con una chica pelirroja. Kate sonríe al ver que comparten los mismos ojos. Y comprueba el cariño que refleja una simple fotografía. Alexis descansa uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, mientras apoya la cabeza en la de él. Rick agarra su otra mano con cariño, mientras los dos sonríen a la cámara.

-Es muy guapa, se parece a ti – dice, devolviéndole ese bonito recuerdo.

Él aparta la mirada, algo sonrojado por ese comentario, y guarda la foto a un lado.

-Tu mujer y tú debéis estar muy orgullosos de ella – dice ella. Inmediatamente después se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha mencionado.

Es cierto que le causa curiosidad. Y también que en un principio se ha sentido ciertamente traicionada por que él no se lo hubiese contado. Pero de ninguna manera es asunto suyo.

-¿Mi mujer? – Pregunta él, casi atragantándose con el vino – No. No – repite, secándose las gotas de vino que resbalan por su barbilla – Meredith y yo… no estamos casados.

-Oh…

-Ella es actriz – explica él – Se marchó a vivir a Los Ángeles cuando Alexis tenía apenas un par de años. Así que yo la he criado prácticamente solo. Meredith viene a veces a visitarla, menos de lo que debería.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No, en realidad… creo que es mejor así – De pronto se da cuenta de lo raro que ha sonado que diga eso de la madre de su hija, así que trata de explicarlo – No es que crea que una madre no debería estar con su hija, pero Meredith… - dice, suspirando – Su vida es caótica. Cada vez que va a ver a Alexis lo pone todo patas arriba.

-Entiendo – dice Kate, entendiendo que la adolescente necesita cierta estabilidad – Aun así, eso te da más mérito. No creo que sea fácil criar a una niña tú solo.

-No, no siempre ha sido fácil – dice él, mirando con cariño la fotografía.

-¿Con quién está ahora?

-Mi madre está con ella. Martha Rodgers – responde él. Añadiendo el nombre de ésta por si le ayuda a recordar – Aunque a decir verdad… no sé quién estará cuidando de quién. Mi madre también es actriz… - dice, como si eso lo explicase todo.

Él se ríe y ella se alegra de verlo más relajado que instantes atrás.

* * *

Terminan de cenar y ella limpian los platos, dándole vueltas a lo que él le ha contado. Por una parte, se siente culpable de que él esté allí con ella en lugar de con su hija. Y por otra… se siente confusa. No porque él tenga una hija, sino porque saber que no está casado le ha dado a entender que su corazón no está ocupado por nadie en esos momentos y, eso es exactamente lo que le confunde. Al saber eso ha sentido cierta tranquilidad. Y no debería haber sido así. Eso no le concierne en absoluto. Y le da miedo que ella misma se esté llegando a confundir con él. Es cierto que él se preocupa por ella, pero ¿a caso no puede ser un simple acto de amistad? ¿No pueden un hombre y una mujer ser simplemente amigos? Además, ni siquiera recuerda si en su propia vida hay alguien. No, de ninguna manera va a permitir que la situación le confunda, se dice a sí misma mientras termina de fregar los platos.

Sin embargo, él, a pocos metros de ella, sabe muy bien que su corazón sí pertenece a alguien. Su corazón pertenece a Kate casi desde el mismo instante en que la vio. Aumentó aún más cuando supo que era fan de sus libros, y todavía más cuando ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Y supo que nunca jamás volvería a sentir por nadie más lo que sintió con ella cuando se dieron el primer, y único, beso. Aunque fuese en medio de una operación policial. Nunca podrá olvidar el sabor de sus labios, la textura de éstos, o lo que sintió al sentir que ella respondía a su beso.

Decide mantenerse ocupado cuando, después de todos estos pensamientos, observa cómo Kate recoge su pelo en un moño alto, dejando visible su cuello y parte de sus hombros. Si continúa mirándola, no solamente su corazón responderá a esa imagen, sino también otras partes de su anatomía. No sería apropiado, y de nuevo no se sentiría bien si esto ocurriese justo ahora, sería como aprovecharse de la situación.

No, si quiere confesarle a Kate lo que siente, necesita que ella recuerde todo.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se levanta del sofá, aburrida por la programación que están poniendo en la televisión.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir – dice, observando cómo Castle, también aburrido, apaga la tele.

-Yo creo que leeré un poco antes de acostarme – comenta él, mirando el reloj. Apenas son las diez y media.

-¿Tienes un libro aquí? – pregunta ella, que había estado todos estos días aburrida, pensando que no tenían nada para leer.

-Sí, es uno de mis libros, de hecho – contesta él – "Ola de calor".

Ella alza una ceja.

-Lo sé, suena algo egocéntrico que esté leyendo mi propio libro, pero no tengo nada más que leer. Y a parte… creo que no lo hago tan mal – dice, sonriendo con un poquito de autosuficiencia.

-No, no es eso – dice ella, confusa – Es que… "Ola de calor", me suena.

-Si quieres podemos leerlo juntos – dice él, casi sin pensarlo.

Ella asiente, todavía confusa por esa sensación, y sigue a Castle hasta su dormitorio, donde guarda el libro. Ambos se sientan en la cama, por más comodidad, apoyando sus espaldas en el cabecero de ésta, y él comienza a leer en voz alta.

Pocos minutos después, hacen una pausa, que él aprovecha para comentar que el tiempo que se toma Nikki en honrar a la víctima, esos minutos antes de comenzar a inspeccionar la escena del crimen, es lo mismo que hace ella cuando tiene que investigar un homicidio.

-Sigue leyendo – le pide ella, después de haber comentado eso y algunos más detalles del principio del libro – Estoy deseando que llegue Rook, y cómo eso le fastidia a Nikki. Es bastante molesto – dice, riendo.

-Sí – dice él – Ella está adorable cuando se enfada con él.

Rick no llega a arrepentirse de lo que acaba de decir, ni siquiera le da tiempo a sonrojarse, cuando se da cuenta de lo que Kate acaba de decir.

-Espera… ¿qué has dicho? – pregunta él, confuso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es bastante molesto?

-No, lo… lo otro – dice, casi dubitativo.

-Castle, no sé a qué te refieres.

-Has dicho Rook.

-Sí, que Rook le fastidia.

-¡Exacto! – grita él, emocionado – Yo no te he mencionado el nombre de Rook, ni ha aparecido por el momento.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Kate comprende exactamente que, sin ser consciente de ello, acaba de recordar el nombre de uno de los personajes del libro. Y no solo eso sino que, cuando lo hacía, en su mente ha sido capaz de asociarlo con la imagen de Rick molestándola a ella misma en el trabajo. Mientras no le cabe ninguna duda de que la médico forense es en realidad su amiga, Lanie, y Ochoa y Raley no son otros que Ryan y Espo.

-Es… Yo…

-Kate, lo has recordado – dice él, abrazándola sin darle tiempo a que reaccione – Sabía que lo harías.

Ella esboza una sonrisa, abrazada a él, y no puede evitar que varias lágrimas resbalen por su mejilla.

-Pero no recuerdo nada más, solo...

-Está bien, es cuestión de que tu cerebro vaya haciendo las conexiones, poco a poco. Acabarás recordando.

Ella asiente. Castle tiene razón, éste ha sido un pequeño, y probablemente, extraño, recuerdo, pero un recuerdo al fin y al cabo. Y es cierto que debía dejar de atosigarse, pues ha sido cuando más relajada estaba, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, que ha empezado a recordar.

De pronto siente unas ganas inmensas de seguir con la historia de Nikki y Rook, y ver si es capaz de recordar algo más de su propia vida.

Rick le sigue leyendo hasta que ambos se cansan y se quedan profundamente dormidos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Finally! Lo sé, he tardado más con este capítulo, pero estos días es más complicado encontrar un rato para escribir (familiares, planes navideños, etc.) pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y si tenéis un minuto, dejéis una review (se agradecen :)_).**_

 _ **PD. Feliz Navidad y que tengáis un buen fin de año :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

Cuando Castle se despierta, se da cuenta de que no puede moverse. No comprende qué es lo que le impide moverse hasta que, segundos después, siente la mano de Kate sobre su propio pecho. Abre los ojos de golpe e intenta salir de la cama. Sin embargo ella se lo impide, arrimándose más a él. Por suerte todavía está dormida.

Rick necesita unos minutos para asimilar qué es lo que está pasando. Anoche ambos debieron de quedarse dormidos en su cama, mientras leían su novela, la cual descansaba en el suelo. Y ahora… ahora ella estaba pegada a él, provocando ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo. Por una parte, le apetecía abrazarla y seguir durmiendo a su lado, como tantas veces antes había soñado. Y por otra… Kate había conseguido provocar en él una reacción física. Es cierto que es un problema matutino a menudo habitual en muchos hombres, sin embargo, este en concreto no. Su miembro había cobrado vida al sentir la mano de Kate sobre su pecho.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula cuando Kate se remueve a su lado, consciente de que en cualquier momento pueda percatarse del bulto en sus pantalones.

Kate se sonroja al descubrir dónde se encuentra. Aparta rápidamente la mano que tiene sobre el pecho del escritor y se incorpora.

-Lo siento – dice, ruborizada – Anoche me quedé dormida.

-No te preocupes – dice él, incorporándose también, tratando de ocultar su reacción – Los dos nos dormimos.

Ella asiente y, todavía algo avergonzada, sale del dormitorio de Rick. Quien, agradecido, se tumba sobre la cama, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, ella mira a Castle de reojo, quien parece absorto leyendo las noticias en su iPod. Los dos se han cambiado de ropa y sostienen una taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunta ella al cabo de varios segundos.

-Claro – dice él, poniendo el aparato a un lado.

-Esta noche… he soñado algo y no sé si es real o es solamente un sueño.

A Castle casi se le cae el café de las manos. ¿Puede que durante la noche hiciese algo, mientras dormía, de lo que ni siquiera se acuerda? De pronto cree empalidecer con el simple pensamiento.

Aunque Kate, demasiado preocupada por lo que ocupa su mente, parece no reparar en eso.

-Es sobre un caso. Tú y yo lo investigábamos juntos.

-Oh, eso, menos mal – dice él, soltando un suspiro, aliviado.

Ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada, sin embargo, opta por terminar de contarle su sueño.

-Era un caso que tú habías escrito antes, el asesino imitaba los asesinatos que tú escribiste…

-¿El caso de Alison Tisdale? – pregunta Castle, asombrado.

Ella frunce el ceño de nuevo. Al parecer no recuerda los nombres.

-Fue nuestro primer caso – le aclara él - ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí – dice ella, con una sonrisa – Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Eso es estupendo, empiezas a recordar.

Los dos sonríen, orgullosos del avance de Kate. Primero recordó, no demasiado, pero algo con el libro de Castle, y ahora, quizá por lo mismo, había soñado con el primer caso que habían resuelto juntos.

Ella continúa algo confusa por no recordar nada más, pero él le anima rápidamente. Es un proceso que lleva su tiempo, pero pronto acabará por recordarlo todo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kate, aburrida, le pide a Castle su libro. Tal vez si lee un poco más consigue recordar algo.

-Está en el segundo cajón de mi mesilla – contesta él, distraído mientras prepara una tarta de manzanas. Al parecer él también está aburrido.

Kate asiente antes de sonreír, divertida, por verlo tan ocupado en la cocina, y se dirige hacia el dormitorio de Rick. Se agacha junto a su mesilla y abre el segundo cajón, tal y como él le ha indicado, en busca del libro.

Sin embargo, no solamente encuentra el libro de Castle. Delante de ella, en el fondo del cajón, hay una Glock 19. Ni siquiera entiende cómo recuerda que es una Glock 19 precisamente, pero lo sabe. Y no le hace falta recordar nada para saber que esa es su arma. Lo comprende al instante.

Siente cómo su mano tiembla durante unos segundos cuando la agarra entre sus manos. De repente se siente poderosa, y al mismo tiempo asustada, sosteniéndola.

Seguro que Castle tiene una buena razón para no habérsela enseñado todavía. Cierra el cajón y sale con ella al salón.

-Esto está casi listo, solo me falta meterla al horno y…

No termina la frase cuando se fija en la pistola que Kate sujeta en una de sus manos. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, sin embargo le basta con la mirada de ella para saber que quiere una explicación. Y tal vez él se la deba, quizá debería habérsela enseñado antes.

-Debería habértela enseñado antes – dice él, dejando a un lado la tarta y avanzando hacia Kate, que está apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunta ella, sin comprender el motivo por el que se lo ha ocultado.

Él suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

-No te enfades, pero creo que no estás preparada para utilizarla todavía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera probarla? – pregunta ella, haciendo que él alce los brazos –Me gusta estar protegida.

Sabía que en cuanto la viese, querría volver a utilizarla.

-No estás preparada – insiste él, lo cual hace que ella comience a enfadarse de verdad.

-¿A no? – pregunta, haciéndole saber que está molesta - ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te hace pensar que no estoy preparada?

-Kate, ya escuchaste al doctor, necesitas tiempo para recuperarte del todo – dice él, tratando de no perder los nervios y alzar la voz.

-No necesito tiempo para disparar mi pistola. Necesito práctica – dice ella, dirigiéndose a la entrada, donde guardan los abrigos.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Rick al ver que ella está cogiendo su chaqueta.

-Te lo he dicho, necesito práctica – responde ella secamente.

-¿Y necesitas hacerlo justo ahora? Hay varios centímetros de nieve ahí afuera.

Ella no responde, simplemente abre la puerta y, pistola en mano, camina hacia el bosque. Él maldice en voz alta y, tras coger su abrigo, la sigue.

-No hace falta que me acompañes – dice ella sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Yo creo que sí. Es peligroso que salgas sola.

-No puedes protegerme para siempre. No quiero que lo hagas – replica ella, quizá sonando con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Caminan en silencio durante varios minutos, concentrándose en sus pasos. No es fácil caminar sobre la nieve, pero todavía resulta más complicado si estás cabreado. O dolido, como se sentía Castle tras las últimas palabras de Kate.

Es cierto que quizá no podía protegerla para siempre, pero sí quería intentarlo. Y le dolía que ella hubiese dicho que no quería que le proteja. Él quería hacerlo. Maldita sea, había recorrido miles de kilómetros para protegerla, se había aislado con ella en un pueblo, congelado, de Canadá, se había alejado de su familia y amigos por ella. Y lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario.

Kate se detiene al llegar a una pequeña explanada. Se aleja unos metros y coloca sus propios objetivos con palos y piedras. Castle decide quedarse a un lado, observándola. Tal vez ella tenía razón y debería haberse quedado en la casa. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya no es una niña. Busca una piedra, le quita la nieve de encima y, sin importarle lo húmeda que está, se sienta encima.

Ella regresa y carga la pistola. En cualquier otra ocasión, ese simple movimiento le habría parecido sexy viniendo de ella. Se agacha y se prepara para disparar al objetivo.

Él está seguro de que no dará en el blanco, pues es imposible que conserve su puntería intacta después de tanto tiempo sin practicar. Sin embargo ella se ocupa de contradecirlo. Realiza cinco disparos y acierta de lleno en todos ellos.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Kate vuelve a alejarse y coloca nuevos objetivos.

-¿Quieres probar? – pregunta cuando regresa.

Él la mira, asombrado. Asombrado no solamente de que se lo pregunte, sino de que le pregunte precisamente eso. Él no tiene ni idea de disparar.

-No, yo… no tengo tanta puntería – dice, mirando la pistola.

-¿No sabes disparar? – pregunta ella, claramente sorprendida.

Él se encoge de hombros, como si fuese obvio.

-Colaboras con la NYPD, ¿cómo puedes no saber disparar? ¿Nadie te enseñó en todo este tiempo?

-Fuiste tú quien no me querías cerca de las armas – dice él, alzando las cejas. Además, decide aprovecharse de la situación – Uno de tus intentos por protegerme, aunque yo también se cuidarme solo.

Ella suspira, eso ha sido un golpe por su comportamiento hace unos minutos, y se lo merece.

-Es estúpido, en cualquier caso.

-Lo es – dice él, dándole la razón, pues él siempre había querido llevar un arma – Gracias. Espero que lo recuerdes cuando volvamos.

-¿Quieres probar o no? – pregunta ella, sin querer comprometerse a promesas que luego no pueda cumplir.

Él se levanta de la roca sin dudarlo, molesto ahora al sentir el culo mojado, y se acerca a ella, quien ofrece el arma. Imitando sus mismos pasos, carga el arma y se coloca en posición, sin embargo, como era de esperar, falla el tiro.

-Te lo he dicho, no tengo puntería – dice él, con la intención de levantarse y darse por vencido.

Sin embargo no le da tiempo a hacerlo, pues ella se agacha junto a él, colocándose tras su espalda.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo – dice en apenas un susurro.

A él se le pone la carne de gallina. Seguramente ella no pretende provocar en él todo lo que provoca pero no puede evitar sentirse abrumado. Va a ser difícil concentrarse en el objetivo teniéndola a ella tan cerca.

Kate agarra su brazo y, con cuidado lo coloca en la posición correcta.

-Mira al objetivo, y concéntrate – le pide ella.

"No es fácil contigo susurrándome al oído" – piensa él. Sin embargo no dice nada y opta por intentarlo.

-Dispara – dice ella, sin moverse de su lado.

Y él lo hace. El palo de madera al que le ha dado salta por los aires en varios pedazos, completamente destruido.

Los dos se ponen de pie. Ella sonriente y él feliz a la vez que asombrado.

-Wow eso ha sido… - dice él, volviéndose hacia ella. No puede continuar la frase porque su sonrisa capta toda su atención.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo – dice ella con su radiante sonrisa.

-A sido gracias a ti – dice él, sin apartar la mirada de su boca.

Están tan cerca que desearía acortar todavía más las distancias y fundir sus labios con los suyos. No sería un beso rápido, sino uno más bien lento, con el que le diría todo lo que no se atreve a decirle con palabras.

No solamente él se siente así, sino que ella también se siente atraída por sus labios. Pero, a diferencia de él, sabe que eso no puede pasar.

-Deberíamos irnos, se va a hacer tarde – dice, interrumpiendo el momento.

Emprenden el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio. Demasiado confundidos con sus propios pensamientos.

-Siento lo de antes – dice ella, rompiendo el silencio – Valoro mucho todo lo que estás haciendo para protegerme – Continúa al ver que él no dice nada – Te estoy muy agradecida y nunca podré hacer nada para compensártelo.

-No necesitas agradecerme nada. Para eso estamos los compañeros, ¿no? – dice, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella le sonríe, aun sabiendo que hay que ser algo más que compañero para hacer eso por alguien.

-Aún así, gracias.

-Siempre – dice él, haciendo que Kate vuelva a recordar algo de su pasado.

* * *

 _ **Siento si hay algún fallo, no me ha dado tiempo a repasarlo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba, y aun así tengo la sensación de que me dejo cosas por contar que querría haber incluido. Pero en fin... ahí va. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo a quienes leéis, a quienes leéis y además comentáis. Gracias por cada follow y fav a la historia... en general por el apoyo con cada fic :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

Kate se levanta de la cama empapada en sudor y va directa al baño. Ni siquiera se para mirar a Castle tumbado a su lado, lo cual ya se ha convertido casi en una costumbre. Ambos se tumban en la cama leyendo la novela de él, la cual ya han leído tres veces, hasta que se quedan dormidos. Los dos saben que ese momento de la noche llegará y dormirán en la misma cama, pero ninguno de los dos hace nada por evitarlo. Kate se repite a sí misma que se siente protegida con él, y le da seguridad, lo cual le hace conciliar el sueño más rápido.

Sin embargo, después de lo de hoy… eso tiene que terminar. No quiere seguir durmiendo con él, ni siquiera cree querer que le lea por las noches.

Se lava la cara con agua fría, casi congelada debido a las bajas temperaturas, y se mira en el espejo. ¿Por qué no se lo ha contado? Se siente traicionada. Él sabía… se lo podría haber contado. No. _Debería_ , habérselo contado. Ha tenido varias semanas para decírselo, incluso cuando ella le preguntó si había pasado algo entre ellos, si eran algo más que amigos, ese hubiese sido un buen momento. Pero lo negó rotundamente.

Desearía que hubiese sido una pesadilla. O no.

Vuelve a echarse agua en la cara, tratando de no sentirse tan confusa.

¿Cómo va a mirarlo ahora a la cara? No, él le tendrá que dar explicaciones. Se las debe.

Recuerda los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura. Su lengua rozando sus labios para después recorrer con ella sus pechos y su vientre hasta llegar a… Sacude la cabeza. No puede pensar así. Es cierto que la sensación le ha gustado. Poco, solamente un poco, se dice a sí misma. Pero es algo que jamás admitirá.

Ya ni siquiera el agua fría en su rostro basta, así que opta por encender la ducha, y dejar que el agua fría recorra todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Rick abre los ojos cuando escucha la puerta del baño cerrarse. La ha escuchado levantarse con brusquedad, después de dar vueltas durante un buen rato en la cama. Sin embargo él ha preferido hacerse el dormido. Ha pensado que sería mejor así, pues ya no sabe cómo tomarse las cosas.

Desde hace un par de semanas, desde que él dijo ese "siempre" y ella recordó una de tantas veces que se lo dijeron, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado un poco. Se podría decir que su relación seguía casi igual, pero ahora había muestras de afecto por parte de ambos que no podían pasar desapercibidos para ninguno de los dos. Al menos no para él. Como por ejemplo el roce de sus manos cuando él le entregaba la taza del café, estaba seguro de que ella también disfrutaba de esa pequeña caricia; las sonrisas que se lanzaban el uno al otro sin venir a cuento de nada; que ella se acurrucase junto a él en el sofá para ver una película juntos…

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o ella también sentía que ambos estaban más cerca el uno del otro? No, estaba seguro de que no era fruto de su imaginación, la pregunta era si ella también disfrutaba de ese acercamiento.

Porque para él es inevitable sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que está pasando. O peor, es inevitable sacarse a Kate de la cabeza. Es cierto que a él le gustaría ir un paso más allá con ella. Además, estaba seguro de que si su madre o su hija estuviesen allí, le echarían la bronca por no confesar a Kate sus sentimientos. Pero no puede precipitarse, y lo más importante, le gustaría que ella fuese consciente de todo, que lo recordase TODO, antes de dar ése paso.

Sale de la cama y camina a la cocina para preparar café, tal vez eso le ayude a despejar un poco su cabeza.

* * *

La idea de ir directa al grano y pedirle explicaciones a Rick se desvanece de su mente con tan solo verlo. Estaba enfadada con él, o todavía lo está, y sin embargo cuando él le lanza una sonrisa mientras sostiene su taza de café, ni siquiera recuerda el motivo de su enfado.

A parte de su espléndida sonrisa, no puede evitar fijarse en que él está vistiendo una camiseta negra, que se ajusta perfectamente a su torso, y unos calzoncillos, también ajustados. ¿Dormiría vistiendo solo eso la pasada noche?

Se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, dejando un espacio entre el de Castle y el suyo, gesto que seguramente sorprende al escritor, pero no dice nada.

Cuando él le entrega su taza de café ella la agarra por arriba, aun a riesgo de quemarse con el humo que este desprende, para evitar así el roce con sus dedos. Por mucho que le guste, es momento de evitarlo.

Él alza sus cejas, pero tampoco dice nada esta vez.

Durante el desayuno ella trata de pensar en la mejor manera de enfrentarlo y exigirle que le cuente toda la verdad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no encuentra las palabras o el momento de hacerlo.

* * *

A media tarde todavía sigue pensando en ello, cuando Rick le propone ver una película. Por suerte en su ordenador tiene acceso a Internet y con Netflix pueden ver casi cualquier película.

-No. Puedes verla tú solo – dice, saliendo del salón y dejándolo allí plantado.

No esperaba esa respuesta. Es cierto que Kate ha estado todo el día actuando raro, pero se había obligado a decirse a sí mismo que no era algo contra él. Tal vez estaba en uno de esos días del mes, o simplemente estaba de bajón, él también se cansaba a veces de pasarse los días allí encerrados. Pero ahora tenía la respuesta. Era más que evidente que le pasaba algo con él. Esa respuesta brusca se lo había dejado bastante claro. Más que la respuesta había sido el tono.

Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre. Quizá haya hecho algún comentario inapropiado o cualquier otra cosa le ha molestado… Pero ¿qué? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Deja su portátil sobre la mesa del salón y se dirige al dormitorio de Kate, dónde ésta ha entrado minutos antes. Golpea la puerta con los nudillos y la abre tras unos segundos de silencio. La encuentra dando vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Kate te pasa algo conmigo? – le pregunta directamente.

Ella se maldice por dentro. Él al menos ha sido capaz de ir directo al grano. A ella le ha costado todo el día.

-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado o…? – pregunta él, alzando los brazos.

Ella va a hablar, pero de repente no sabe qué decir. ¿Cómo explicarle su sueño?

Sale del dormitorio haciendo una seña a Rick que supone quiere decir que le acompañe. Kate se sienta en el sofá, colocando ambas manos bajo sus muslos, y él se sienta a su lado, totalmente confuso.

-No es nada que hayas hecho o dicho.

Él se queda callado, esperando oír más.

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuve, con el que recordé nuestro primer caso?

-Claro.

-Ha vuelto a ocurrir.

-¿Has tenido otro sueño? ¿Qué has recordado esta vez? – pregunta Castle, entendiendo ahora la actitud de ella.

-Mmm – dice ella, asintiendo.

-Bueno… ¿qué es? – vuelve a preguntar Rick, al ver que ella no responde a la segunda pregunta - ¿Es sobre otro caso?

-No. No, no es ningún caso – dice, tragando saliva – Me dijiste que no había pasado nada entre nosotros dos, que tú y yo… no éramos nada.

Castle repara en ese "éramos" por un segundo. Sin embargo cuando se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo se siente más confuso todavía.

-Sí, así es, tú y yo no éramos pareja. ¿Qué es lo que has soñado, Kate? Porque si es el beso… hay una explicación para eso…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué beso?

-¿Qué has soñado?

Ahora sí que se siente confuso. Si no es el beso lo que ha soñado, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué ha soñado que le haya hecho pensar que ellos habían tenido algo más?

-Me mentiste Castle – dice, ahora en un tono algo más brusco.

-No, Kate…

-Lo he recordado.

-Entonces explícame qué es lo que has recordado. Porque claramente yo no me acuerdo.

Ella lo mira, alucinando. Una cosa es que le mintiese para evitar quizá tener que contarle que tuvieron una aventura, o lo que sea que fuese lo que pasó, y otra muy diferente que le mienta ahora que ella le está diciendo que lo sabe.

-Tuvimos sexo – dice, tras coger aire.

-¿QUÉ? – dice él, casi gritando, levantándose del sofá. No. Está seguro. Lo recordaría. Ellos jamás se acostaron. Y no porque él no lo hubiese soñado cientos de veces, pero nunca llegó a pasar. Y ahora ella lo ha soñado. No puede evitar comenzar a reír.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – pregunta ella, claramente molesta, cruzándose de brazos. De haber sabido que le iba a hacer gracia, se lo habría contado antes.

-Lo siento es que… - dice, intentando dejar de reír – Kate, nosotros no… nunca tuvimos sexo.

-Pero lo he soñado – insiste ella, enfadada.

-Exacto. Lo has _soñado_. Kate, esta vez solo era un sueño – le dice él, ahora poniéndose serio.

Ella abre los ojos por completo, para ruborizarse casi al instante, al darse cuenta de que él no está mintiendo, y lo que dice es cierto. Solo ha sido un sueño. Bueno, no "solo", y no cualquier sueño… Y para colmo se lo ha contado.

-Dios mío… - dice, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida y avergonzada, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá – Siento… siento haber dudado de ti.

Él comprueba que es así y que se siente avergonzada. Ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo.

-No pasa nada – dice para intentar quitarle importancia.

-Ya, claro, para ti no pasa nada – se lleva las manos a las mejillas. Ha debido de ponerse totalmente colorada porque todavía puede sentirlas calientes.

-Vamos, no es para tanto – dice.

Aunque para él sí lo es. Que ella ha tenido un sueño erótico con él… Mentiría si dijese que eso no le pone. Pero trata de quitarle importancia, quizá con las palabras equivocadas.

-No eres la única a la que le ha pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta ella, ahora levantando la mirada.

-Bueno pues que…

-¿Tú también? ¿Tú también soñaste que teníamos sexo?

-Sí – admite él, con tal de hacer que ella no se sienta tan avergonzada – No ahora. Eso fue antes… Y no fue tan malo.

Kate le mira, alzando una ceja. A decir verdad su sueño tampoco fue malo, pero le asombra que él lo admita así, sin más.

-Quiero decir el hecho de soñar eso no fue tan malo. Es normal que estas cosas pasen…

-¿Normal? Dios mío, pero ¿qué clase de relación teníamos? – pregunta ella, sabiendo que no podían tener una relación estrictamente profesional mientras estaban teniendo sueños eróticos el uno con el otro.

-Admito que no teníamos la típica relación que suelen tener dos compañeros de trabajo. Casi todo el mundo incluso pensaba que éramos pareja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no teníamos la típica relación de compañeros? – pregunta ella.

-Bueno pues que… tú me importas Kate. Y creo que yo no era un compañero más para ti. Teníamos una relación más cercana. Solo eso.

Kate entiende que él tampoco quiere dar más explicaciones. Quizá porque haya algo más detrás de sus palabras. Y en el fondo ella lo agradece, porque de momento no sabe lo que él significaba para ella. ¿Lo quería simplemente como un amigo? ¿O sentía algo más por él?

-Has dicho algo de un beso...

-Sí... - admite él, sabiendo que debe explicárselo - Nos besamos. Una vez. O varias. Pero en un solo viaje.

Ella lo mira, sin comprender. O sin querer comprender lo que eso implica.

-Fue algo estrictamente profesional - dice él, explicándole después qué fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Ella asiente, entendiendo que ese beso no significó nada más. O quizá sí lo hizo. Es decir... ha dicho que se besaron varias veces. Te puedes besar una vez en un caso así, en un momento profesional, pero ¿repetir el beso?

Quizá alguien más podría darle una opinión más objetiva a todo esto. Seguramente ella tenía una amiga a la que se lo solía contar todo. Y Rick le había comentado alguna vez que ella y Lanie, la médico forense de su equipo, solían ser muy cercanas. Tal vez ella supiese algo. Claro, eso era. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con ella y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba entre ella y el escritor antes de que todo cambiase. Pero esperaría a preguntarle el número al día siguiente para que no parezca que lo que quiere es hablar de él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Pasada la vergüenza inicial del sueño que Kate tuvo con Rick, y los que él confesó haber tenido con ella, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el tema.

Y todo continuaba igual, excepto que ambos habían decidido que era mejor no volver a dormir juntos. En realidad había sido Kate quien lo había propuesto, era lo mejor, así no volverían a confundir nada.

Sin embargo, aunque pensaba que esa era la mejor opción, y él había afirmado estar de acuerdo, lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Ambos se habían pasado un par de horas dando vueltas en sus respectivas camas hasta que por fin, de puro aburrimiento, se quedaron dormidos. Ninguno de los dos mencionó esto tampoco.

* * *

Después del desayuno Kate aprovecha para pedirle el número de teléfono de Lanie.

-Es mejor que no hagamos llamadas. Podrían haber pinchado sus teléfonos y nos pondríamos en peligro – dice él.

-¿Y si ella puede ayudarme a recordar algo más? – dice Kate, tratando de convencerlo.

-Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea llamar a nadie. Ya nos arriesgamos con la llamada a Esposito y Ryan…

-Vamos, ¿qué crees que podría pasar? Si alguien nos encuentra… tengo un arma, y nos daríamos cuenta si alguien viene. Hay un largo camino de entrada, y no es fácil hacerlo con el coche.

-Puede que vengan andando o se escondan en el bosque. Kate, estos tíos no son simples criminales, son profesionales. Máquinas de matar.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?

Él suspira. Puede que esté exagerando un poco. Es cierto que están demasiado lejos y que fácilmente podrían ser alertados por cualquier ruido si alguien se acerca a la casa, la cual también tiene alarma. Sin embargo, no puede evitar preocuparse.

-Es solo una llamada – dice ella, jugando su última carta para convencerlo. Segura de que funcionará. – Necesito hablar con ella. Estar aquí encerrada es agotador y, me gusta hablar contigo, no quiero que pienses que es por eso, pero me vendría bien hablar con alguien más.

Rick se pasa una mano por el pelo que cae sobre su frente, algo agobiado y al mismo tiempo culpable de que Kate se sienta así. Pero comprende que lo que necesita ella ahora es una amiga.

-De acuerdo – dice finalmente.

-Gracias – dice ella, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Mejor que hagas esa llamada por Skype, tengo una cuenta de usuario que utilicé hace unos años para hablar con una stripper que… No importa, fue documentación para un libro – dice, al ver la expresión en la cara de ella – Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez es más complicado de rastrear. Y Lanie se alegrará de verte la cara.

* * *

Kate se encierra en su dormitorio con el portátil de Castle y llama a su amiga. Porque supone que aunque ella no lo recuerde todo, siguen siendo amigas.

De pronto siente ciertos nervios, no sabe cómo tratar realmente a Lanie. Sin embargo cuando la médico forense contesta la llamada, ella se encarga de hacerle sentir cómoda.

Al principio le hace unas cuantas preguntas, quizá demasiadas, de cómo se encuentra. Se preocupa sobre todo por su estado psíquico y por su amnesia.

-El tema es que, aunque no lo recuerdo todo – le explica Kate después de haber hablado durante un rato – Creo que sé casi todo lo que debería saber. Castle me ha puesto al día de todo.

-No debes preocuparte, recuperarás la memoria por completo, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Ya… Lo que me preocupa ahora no es eso.

La morena alza una ceja, esperando que su amiga continúe.

-Castle me ha puesto al día de casi todo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Lo ha hecho a su manera – dice, bajando un poco la voz, por si el escritor pudiese escucharla – Quiero decir, que es posible que no sea objetivo en algunos aspectos y me preguntaba si me podrías dar tu opinión.

-Eso es cierto, no creo que el escritor pueda ser objetivo cuando se trata de ti – comenta Lanie, llevándose a la boca un puñado de frutos secos.

Ese comentario sorprende a Kate, pero decide aprovecharlo para ver si su amiga puede explicarle algunas cosas.

-Y ese es el problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues eso, que… él… ósea, yo… Estoy hecha un lío, Lanie.

-A pesar de la amnesia, veo que sigues siendo igual de terca en temas amorosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Kate, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refiere.

La morena simplemente alza una ceja, dejándole claro lo qué quiere decir.

-Es que… No sé qué tipo de relación teníamos – suelta finalmente.

-El escritor y tú nunca tuvisteis una relación normal.

-¿Quieres decir que fuimos algo más que amigos?

-Podría decirse que sí… aunque no literalmente.

-¿Puedes explicarte un poco mejor?

-Está claro que tú sentías cosas por él, aunque nunca llegaras a confesarlo, ya te he dicho lo terca que eras. Y no cabe la menor duda de que él las sentía también. Él está enamorado de ti, Kate, y hay que estar ciego para no ver eso.

Kate agacha la mirada. Su amiga no le ha contado nada que no supiese ya, pero ahora que lo ha escuchado parece ser más real.

-¿Crees que yo también estaba enamorada?

-No te he visto nunca mirar a alguien como lo mirabas a él. O preocuparte tanto por alguien, o sonreír con solo hablar de él.

Kate suspira, totalmente confundida. O totalmente consciente de lo qué pasa.

-Mira… sé que la situación ha cambiado, pero parece que los sentimientos siguen ahí. Y nadie estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que el escritor ha hecho por ti de no ser porque de verdad te quiere.

-Pero Lanie… es…

-¿Complicado? – dice la forense, sonriendo. Es una palabra que Kate utilizaba con frecuencia para referirse a su relación con el escritor.

Kate asiente.

-No lo es. Solo tienes que aclararte y atreverte a dar el paso. La Kate antigua nunca se atrevió, pero tal vez ahora es el momento de arriesgarse.

Ella vuelve a asentir, prometiéndose a sí misma que hará algo al respecto.

-Los dos habéis pasado por mucho. Después de que desaparecieses… él apenas nos contaba nada. Se sentía culpable de haber estado presente y no haber podido hacer nada. Y lo que te hicieron a ti en ese psiquiátrico.

-¡¿Él estaba presente?! – pregunta Kate, sorprendida por esa confesión.

-¿No te lo ha contado? – Lanie hace una mueca, sabiendo que quizá ha metido la pata.

-¿Por qué me ocultaría ese detalle? – dice pensativa.

-Tampoco a nosotros nos habló mucho del tema.

Kate sacude la cabeza. Será mejor que intente hablar con Castle sobre eso y preguntarle a él directamente.

-Gracias Lanie, me alegra haberte llamado.

-Y a mí que lo hayas hecho.

Después de hacerle prometer que volverá a ponerse en contacto con ella pronto, sobre todo para mantenerle al corriente de los avances con el escritor, se despiden y Kate desconecta el ordenador. Se siente mucho mejor después de haber hablado con su amiga.

Aunque siente cierto cosquilleo en el estómago. Ahora sabe que entre ella y el escritor había algo más que una amistad, pero nunca fue más allá porque ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso. Puede que Lanie tenga razón y éste sea el momento de que se den una oportunidad.

Y también siente cierta curiosidad por lo último que le ha contado Lanie. No recuerda el momento preciso del secuestro, por lo que no sabía que Castle había estado presente. De hecho, pensaba que ella sola se había puesto en peligro y nadie sabía dónde estaba en el momento en que pasó.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:**

Castle se masajea la frente. Cansado. Tal vez de tantos días allí encerrado, tal vez de aburrimiento, de echar de menos a Alexis, o tal vez simplemente de no saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Kate.

Desde que ésta habló con Lanie hace dos días, está rara. Parece feliz en algunos momentos, pero en otros, por el contrario, parece que algo le molestase. Parece demasiado pensativa y está más callada que de costumbre.

El ruido de la puerta de su dormitorio hace que olvide sus pensamientos, para observarla únicamente a ella.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesita del salón.

Kate va vestida con unas mallas negras ajustadas, y una sudadera deportiva de color morado. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

-Voy a salir a correr – anuncia ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Él le sigue y le agarra del brazo, impidiéndole abrir el frigorífico.

-No puedes salir a correr – dice con la voz ronca.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunta Kate – La nieve se está derritiendo.

-Pero es…

-Oh, venga – dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que es peligroso?

-Lo es – asegura él.

-Venga ya, Castle. Estamos en el medio de la nada, hemos estado aislados por la nieve durante semanas, ¿de verdad piensas que alguien va a venir aquí a…? – deja la frase sin terminar.

Castle tiene que concentrarse, para seguir argumentando su opinión. Casi había olvidado cuánto le pone verla enfadada. Solo que no con él, claro.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo lo peligroso de todo esto.

-Y yo creo que te has vuelto un poco paranoico. Voy a salir a correr – dice, abriendo el frigorífico y cogiendo una botella de agua, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Muy bien – dice él, tras unos segundos – Pues voy contigo.

Ella separa la botella de sus labios y lo mira, no muy segura de lo que él acaba de decir. Sin embargo no dice nada, se limita a encogerse de hombros, haciéndole saber que está bien. Aunque realmente no recuerda que a él le gustase hacer deporte, quizá está equivocada.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos más tarde comprende que no. No se equivocaba. Rick no ha practicado deporte en su vida, diga lo que diga.

Había tratado de hacerle creer que solía correr de vez en cuando por Central Park, cuando hacía buen tiempo. Y que solía ir semanalmente a un gimnasio cercano a su casa. Sin embargo, ni su estado actual, ni su físico decían lo mismo.

No es que al escritor le sobrasen demasiados kilos, pero si unos pocos. Y el sofoco que llevaba encima le dejaba bastante claro que no hacía ningún tipo de deporte regularmente. Era cierto que llevaban un par de meses sin salir de esa casa, pero ella, en la misma situación, había encontrado hasta relajante el salir ahora a correr al aire libre. Lo había disfrutado.

Sabía que él solo lo había hecho para acompañarla. Seguía teniendo ese afán de protegerla de cualquier cosa y, aunque a veces le resultaba tierno e incluso romántico; otras no le parecía más que pesado, sobreprotector y paranoico.

-Ya llegamos – anuncia ella, cuando están a unos pocos metros de la cabaña.

Él asiente. Apenas puede hablar. Le ha mentido, jamás había hecho deporte. La única vez fue en el colegio, cuando era una asignatura obligatoria. Y lo único que conseguía era que le golpearan con el balón. Nunca le había gustado practicar deporte.

-Eso ha sido… demasiado para ser el primer día – dice él, tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando entran en casa.

-Te he dicho que no hacía falta que vinieses. Y ahórrate todo eso de que es peligroso – dice, alzando la mano cuando él va a hablar – Soy mayorcita, puedo salir sola.

Él se muerde la lengua para no responder. No quiere enfadarse con ella, pero le molesta su actitud.

-¿Podemos hablar cuando nos hayamos cambiado? – pregunta él, serio.

* * *

Mientras el agua cae sobre todo su cuerpo, piensa en qué será lo que Castle quiere hablar con ella. Seguramente no le ha sentado bien lo que ella le ha dicho y, aunque sabe que seguramente se ha pasado con él, no ha podido evitarlo. Cree que nunca le ha gustado sentirse así de protegida.

Intenta relajarse bajo el agua caliente, dejar su mente en blanco, y parece funcionar. De repente un recuerdo, algo borroso viene a su mente.

 _Ella y Rick están escondiéndose de algo, o alguien. Sus espaldas están pegadas a la fachada de un edificio y Kate le hace unas señas a Rick. Indicándole que no se mueva. Él le hace caso y, cuando ella vuelve a mirar una vez más, se convence de que han conseguido escapar al sospechoso._

 _Podría tratarse de un caso cualquiera, sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que no es así. Todo sucede muy rápido._

 _A pesar de que los dos salen de su escondite en estado de alerta, alguna parte de Kate se ha relajado, pensando que están solos en aquel lugar. Su instinto de detective la ha abandonado._

 _De pronto el sujeto aparece entre las sombras y comienza a disparar. Ellos tienen el tiempo justo de esconderse tras una furgoneta, la única aparcada en la calle, cometiendo un gran error._

 _Mientras ella se centra en librarse del tirador, dos tipos salen de la furgoneta a toda velocidad, como si estuviese planeado. Seguramente lo estaba. Golpean a Castle hasta dejarlo casi KO en el suelo. Kate intenta golpear a uno de ellos pero él es más rápido y fuerte que ella. Le da una patada a la mano en la que sostiene el arma y la tira al suelo, alejando de ella la única posibilidad de defenderse._

 _Castle intenta levantarse del suelo, pero en cuanto uno de ellos le amenaza, apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza, él se echa hacia atrás._

 _El otro tipo agarra a Kate y, aunque ésta intenta defenderse, él es demasiado fuerte. Lo último que recuerda es un fuerte olor, seguramente cloroformo, y a Castle gritar su nombre._

 _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos después de eso, estaba atada a la cama del psiquiátrico._

* * *

Cuando sale al salón, encuentra a Castle sentado en el sofá, con el pelo mojado, después de haberse dado una ducha también.

Kate se sienta a su lado, en silencio, casi en shock todavía por lo que ha recordado. Siente cierto temblor en sus piernas.

Rick se vuelve hacia ella.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo lo realmente peligroso que es esto, Kate.

-Castle… - ella intenta pararlo, quiere contarle lo que ha recordado, pero él le corta.

-No, hablo en serio Kate. Mira lo que te hicieron esos tipos, no se andan con juegos, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, lo que no entiendo es por qué no te lo tomas en serio…

-He recordado el momento en que me secuestraron – dice ella, sin esperar a que él siga hablando.

Mira a Rick a los ojos y sabe que él sabe lo que ella quiere decir. Sabe que él estaba allí.

-Kate…

-No – dice ella, alzando una mano – ¿Dices que no me lo tomo en serio? He pasado meses encerrada en un psiquiátrico, siendo torturada, sí, Castle, sé a quién me enfrento. Pero al contrario que tú, yo no estoy dispuesta a vivir con miedo.

-¿Crees que yo sí?

Ella se levanta del sofá y comienza a dar vueltas, alzando la voz.

-No tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a ellos. Lo he recordado Castle, he recordado el momento en que diste dos pasos hacia atrás y no hiciste nada por evitar que me llevasen.

Él la mira a los ojos. Tanto los de él como los de ella están ahora inundados en lágrimas. Él no dice nada, no se ve capaz.

-¿Quieres trabajar con la policía? Me parece genial, pero tienes que tener entrenamiento – Se masajea la frente mientras sacude la cabeza – Esto no habría pasado si tú…

-¡¿Crees que no me he culpado ya bastante?! ¿Qué no he intentado remediarlo?

Ambos se quedan mirándose mutuamente durante varios segundos. Incapaces de decirse nada más.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento del que él habla… ese sentimiento de culpa se ve reflejado en sus cristalinos ojos azules. Algo que hace que Kate se sienta tremendamente mal por haberle acusado de eso.

Se sienta en el sofá, a su lado, aferrándose a su cuello.

La tensión del cuerpo de él va desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que se agarra también a ella.

-Lo siento Kate – dice, tratando de no derramar más lágrimas – No hay día en que no me arrepienta. Si hubiese hecho algo, si habría tratado de coger la pistola…

Ella no dice nada, simplemente se mantiene abrazada a él. Sintiendo cuánto lo necesita.

-Pero te juro que he intentado remediarlo. Desde ese día, no paré de buscarte y cuando por fin te encontré… tuve que traerte aquí, no podía dejar que estuvieses en peligro, ¿entiendes? Por eso tengo miedo de que te pase algo otra vez, yo… no podría…

-Shh – ella le corta. Desenreda los brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo y coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

Ahora es ella quien se siente culpable. Rick ha estado en todo momento para ella, sin embargo ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que él estaba sufriendo.

No se había dado cuenta de que él se ha estado sintiendo culpable todo este tiempo, y ha sacrificado muchas cosas por estar allí con ella, por mantenerla a salvo. Y esa sobreprotección se debe a eso. Él no podría perdonarse jamás que algo le pasase a ella. No podría perdonarse perder a la mujer que… por la que siente…

-Kate… yo… - susurra él, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola.

No sabe por qué lo hace. Si porque no se siente preparada para escuchar de los labios de él lo que siente por ella, o porque sabe a ciencia cierta que ella siente lo mismo por Rick. Sea como sea, no se lo piensa dos veces.

Coge la cara del escritor entre sus manos y acerca su cara a la de él, posando sus labios sobre los de Rick en un cálido beso.

Él la aparta y durante unos segundos los dos se miran intercaladamente a los ojos y labios del otro. Ella teme haberse equivocado, haber malinterpretado todo… pero él parece darse cuenta y actúa para hacerle saber que no se ha equivocado.

Rick coloca una mano en su nuca y se acerca a ella, devolviéndole el beso.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A veces pasa que te inspiras sin más, y otras que hay cosas que te inspiran. Hoy estaba viendo "Come, reza, ama" y un momento de la película me ha inspirado a escribir un momento de este capítulo._**

 ** _Y este es uno de esos capítulo que he disfrutado un montón escribiendo, así que espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

Cierra la puerta de su habitación y apoya su espalda sobre ésta, dejando escapar en un suspiro todo el aire que acumulaban sus pulmones. No puede evitar llevarse la mano a los labios. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a sentir los labios de Rick sobre los suyos propios. Ha sido una sensación maravillosa.

Y sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse dolida por las palabras que han venido a continuación, después de ese beso.

 _-Lo… Lo siento – había dicho él, apartándose de ella._

 _-Si… No deberíamos… - es lo que dijo ella, levantándose del sofá – Será mejor que… - Y sin decir nada más, se había ido a su dormitorio._

 _¿Lo siento?_ Piensa ahora, sintiendo cómo se va formando un nudo en su garganta. Él se arrepentía de haberla besado, cuando para ella había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que responder a eso con un "No deberíamos". Aprieta los dientes sintiendo rabia.

Camina descalza hasta la cama y se tumba, mojando la almohada con sus lágrimas. Extraña dormir con él, simplemente abrazada a él. Y no sabe por qué se siente de ésta manera, no comprende por qué tiene que ser tan complicado querer a alguien.

Pero quizás era lo mejor. Tal vez entre ellos no debería haber nada, teniendo en cuenta que a la vuelta tendrían que volver a trabajar juntos… Si es que él querría volver a la 12th después de todo.

* * *

-Maldita sea – murmura él, mientras coge un pequeño vaso y vierte en él una pequeña cantidad de licor.

"Lo siento". Sus propias palabras martillean su mente. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No sentía haberla besado. En absoluto. De hecho, lo que le gustaría hacer ahora sería entrar en su dormitorio y volver a besarla.

Desecha la idea rápidamente cuando recuerda las palabras de ella "No deberíamos". ¿Pero, de verdad ella lo sentía así? Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que había iniciado el beso.

Habría sido tan sencillo como detenerla y haber hablado las cosas. Aclarar qué es lo que había entre ellos dos, porque ni siquiera ahora lo sabía. Pero hablar a veces resulta tan complicado…

Es irónico, piensa con una sonrisa. Nos cuesta menos besarnos, un gesto tan grande como ése, que iniciar una conversación en la que nos digamos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Pero él no quiere decírselo con palabras. Él quiere hacérselo ver, con caricias, con besos… quiere decirle cuánto la ama sin llegar a decírselo.

Se masajea el entrecejo. Tal vez lo mejor simplemente sea irse a dormir y ver qué ocurre mañana.

* * *

Él golpea sus dedos sobre una esquina de su ordenador, mientras en realidad la está observando a ella.

Kate está sentada, más bien encogida, en una postura que a él le parece dulce, en una butaca en el salón, concentrada en el libro que tiene entre manos. El libro de él. Le encanta cómo a ella no le importa leerlo una y otra vez. Le encanta verla sumergida en sus palabras, las que él un día escribió porque ella le inspiró.

Y eso es lo que le sucedía ahora. Había decidido volver a escribir. Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada, a excepción de algunas ideas que nunca llegaban a nada, así que había decidido que era el momento. Cuando regresasen a Nueva York, él debería entregar algo a su editora, la cual estaría muy cabreada con él por haber desaparecido así sin más. Por lo que debería darle, al menos el inicio de una nueva novela.

Con esa idea en la mente, había comenzado a escribir. Y lo cierto era que las palabras surgían con facilidad. Hasta que decidió levantar la vista del teclado y se fijó en ella.

Un mechón ondulado de su pelo caía sobe un lado de su cara, pero eso no le impedía apartar la vista del libro. Y a él le parecía tan dulce… Kate es preciosa.

Así es imposible concentrarse, piensa, mientras cierra la tapa del portátil tras haber guardado el documento.

Vuelve a golpear sus dedos, esta vez contra la tapa, de su portátil, esperando que ella aparte la vista de su libro y lo mire. Pero no lo hace. Está casi seguro de que se ha dado cuenta de que le está mirando, pues hace rato que no ha pasado ninguna página. Pero aun así, lo ignora.

Deja el portátil sobre la mesa y se levanta. Y busca una canción en su móvil. Le da al play y camina en silencio hasta donde está ella, quien todavía sigue sin levantar la mirada del libro. Así que simplemente se lo quita, despacio, dobla la esquina de la página en la que estaba leyendo, por si luego quiere continuarlo, y lo deja sobre la mesa. Kate lo observa, en silencio.

Él alarga su mano, invitándola a bailar y sonríe cuando ella acepta, tras habérselo pensado unos segundos.

Un leve cosquilleo se apodera de su estómago cuando lo ve levantarse. Pero aumenta todavía más cuando escucha la canción que él reproduce en su móvil "The Power of Love" del grupo _Frankie Goes To Hollywood_.

De repente le coge el libro de entre sus manos, doblando por la esquina la página en la que estaba. No hace falta que lo haga, piensa, hace rato que ha dejado de leer, y ha memorizado el número de página.

Alza la vista, en silencio, y observa cómo los ojos azules de él le sonríen. Le ofrece su mano, para bailar y, tras pensar durante un par de segundos si es una buena idea o no, acaba aceptando.

Recuerda que siempre le había parecido ridícula la idea de bailar. Solamente lo hacía en la intimidad de su casa.

Y sin embargo, ahora, por alguna extraña razón que desconoce, o no quiere admitir por ahora, se siente estupendamente bien. Rodea el cuello de Castle con sus brazos mientras ambos se mueven despacio por el salón, al ritmo de la canción.

Él coloca los brazos sobre su espalda, apretándola despacio más hacia él cuando la canción dice:

 _I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

 _Keep the vampires from your door_

 _When the chips are down_

 _I'll be around_

Ella mueve su cabeza, del hueco de su cuello, hasta arrimarla a la cara de él. De pronto todos esos miedos han desaparecido. No siente que están haciendo nada mal, ni que no deberían hacerlo. Ahora son solamente ella y Rick.

Él le acaricia levemente la nariz con la suya propia. Están demasiado juntos el uno del otro, sus cuerpos, sus alientos… Ni siquiera unos milímetros los separan.

 _Love is danger, love is pleasure_

 _Love is pure, the only treasure_

 _I'm so in love with you_

Esta vez no es uno, ni otro, sino los dos a la vez los que inician un cálido y lento beso.

Kate sube sus manos hasta su nuca, no queriendo separarse de él. No queriendo dejar ir ese instante.

Mientras él continúa acariciando la espalda de ella, apartando una mano cuando ambos separan sus labios, con la necesidad de respirar. Le acaricia su mejilla con su mano, haciéndole saber que ésta vez no ser arrepiente. Que ésta vez no lo siente.

Kate curva sus labios unos milímetros, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Puede que no lo recuerde todo, pero está segura de que nunca se había sentido tan bien con alguien.

Los dos saben que no hay vuelta atrás, que después de éste beso nada volverá a ser igual entre ellos. Pero a ninguno les importa.

-Rick… - susurra ella, acariciando ahora la mejilla de él con sus dedos.

-Kate…

Sin decir nada más, vuelven a juntar sus labios, ésta vez en un prolongado beso. Porque a veces, las palabras no son necesarias. Ni siquiera él, siendo escritor, sería capaz de decirle con palabras lo que le acaba de decir con un beso.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gracias por seguir mi historia, y el apoyo que me dais a cada capítulo con las reviews. Gracias también a Sarux por aportar ideas cuando estoy en blanco :)**_

 _ **Feliz fin de semana!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:**

Castle se tumba en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Observa a Kate con una sonrisa en los labios que nadie podría arrebatarle. Si no hubiese sido porque esta mañana se ha despertado a su lado, habría pensado que los besos de anoche habían sido solo un sueño.

Después de esos besos vinieron otros más. No dejaron de besarse hasta que ella comenzó a bostezar y él casi le obligo a ir a dormir. No había querido pedirle dormir juntos porque no quería ir demasiado rápido, por eso no pudo evitar sonreír cuando fue ella quien le pidió a él que se acostase junto a ella y la abrazase durante toda la noche.

Recuerda también que Kate le había confesado no haber podido conciliar el sueño las últimas noches que habían dormido cada uno en sus respectivas camas; y sobretodo recordó el rubor que acompañó a esa confesión.

Y ahora él no podía aparta la mirada de ella. Llevaba horas despierto, pues no quería perderse el despertar de Kate. Debía reconocer que estaba preciosa, por eso no había podido evitar sacarle una fotografía.

Los rayos de luz que traspasaban la cortina, caían sobre la cara de Kate, sin tan siquiera despertarla. Parte de su pelo cubría la mitad de su rostro, y sus pestañas le daban un toque muy dulce a aquella imagen.

Comprobó el reloj una vez más, viendo que era demasiado tarde para seguir durmiendo. No tenía nada que ver que se moría por besarla de nuevo, para nada.

Empezó retirando aquel mechón de pelo que tapaba su cara. Después recorrió con la yema de sus dedos sus facciones, haciendo que ella arrugara la frente y la nariz- Pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

Castle se inclinó sobre ella, hasta colocar su mentón en el cuello de ella. Al principio no la besó, simplemente dejó soltar un suspiro, sabiendo que aquello la atormentaría. De pronto sintió como Kate reaccionaba a él. Se le puso la piel de gallina y él no pudo más que sonreír al ver lo que era capaz de provocar en Kate.

Sabía que ella ya estaba despierta, así que depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello, y siguió así pasando por su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios, deteniéndose antes en la comisura de éstos. La provocó hasta que vio cómo los labios de ella se curvaban en una preciosa sonrisa. Y se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaría pasar así el resto de su vida.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo y la besó como lo había estado deseando toda la mañana. En realidad no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese besarla.

Había soñado con eso en incontables ocasiones, más incluso de las que estaría dispuesto a confesar, sin embargo, ahora que los había probado, sabía que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

Ella lo agarró por la camisa, continuando el beso que él había empezado.

-Buenos días – susurra él, volviéndose a tumbar a su lado.

-Buenos días – le responde ella mientras él le aparta un mechón de pelo.

-Creía que no te despertarías.

-No quería despertarme – confiesa ella con la voz ronca – No quería despertar y ver que lo de anoche había sido solo un sueño.

Se ruboriza al decirlo en voz alta.

-No lo has soñado – le asegura él, inclinándose para volver a besarla.

Ella lo abraza y apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-¿No piensas levantarte en todo el día? – Pregunta entre risas.

-No.

-Ya veo – Dice mientras acaricia su espalda.

-No tengo nada que hacer – Añade ella tras unos segundos – Prefiero quedarme aquí.

A pesar de que Rick nota el mal humor en su tono de voz, prefiere no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sabe lo aburrido y frustrante que es estar allí encerrado sin nada que hacer. Pero también sabe que se pueden entretener el uno al otro. Ahora nada se lo impide.

Coloca su otra mano en la cadera de Kate, no está tratando de provocarle, solo ha sido una caricia inocente, o al menos no lo había hecho con segundas intenciones. Sin embargo nota cómo ella se tensa cuando él coloca su mano allí. A pesar de haber confesado querer quedarse en la cama, se levanta inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta él, preocupado por haber podido molestarla.

-Sí, solo… necesito ir al baño – dice ella, casi saliendo corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Mientras ella está en el baño, él decide prepararle el desayuno para compensarla.

Cuando ella sale, acepta el café casi sin rechistar, pero asegura no tener hambre. Finalmente come una tostada tras la insistencia de él.

Después de desayunar él decide darle algo de espacio, a pesar de las ganas que tiene de besarla. Abre su ordenador y decide ordenar las ideas de la nueva novela que tiene en mente y ya ha comenzado a escribir.

Ella desaparece de nuevo en el dormitorio.

* * *

Al medio día, Rick decide dejar a un lado la tontería esa de darle espacio y golpea con los nudillos la puerta del dormitorio de Kate. Ella no responde, pero la escucha suspirar, así que decide abrir igualmente.

-Sé que es frustrante estar en este lugar Kate, pero eso no podemos pasarnos el día de mal humor.

-No. No lo sabes – dice ella, claramente molesta.

-Kate…

-No eres una mujer. No puedes saberlo.

Él permanece callado durante los siguientes cinco segundos. No se esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así, sigue pensando que no debe estar de mal humor. Tal vez porque, como ha dicho ella, él no es una mujer; o tal vez porque simplemente no le gusta verla de mal humor. Probablemente ambas. Sea como sea, camina hasta la cama y espera hasta que ella se gira y lo mira.

-¿Qué quieres Rick? – pregunta ella, furiosa. O cansado. O una mezcla entre esas dos cosas.

-Te propongo algo que además puede ayudarte a recordar cosas.

El buen humor de él hace que ella todavía se sienta más furiosa. No dice nada y espera a que él continúe.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez a "verdad o beso"?

-¿Verdad o beso? – pregunta ella, enarcando una ceja. Cree haber jugado en algún momento de su vida, aunque no recuerde ese momento puntual, sin embargo, hasta donde su memoria alcanza, creía que el nombre del juego era _Verdad o atrevimiento_ no _Verdad o beso_.

-Sí, bueno, lo he modificado a mi gusto – dice él, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Ella rueda los ojos ante su comentario.

-Te explico cómo funciona mientras comes algo.

Ella le mira, agotada. Con su mirada le hace saber que no tiene hambre. No solo porque haya desayunado tarde, sino porque no se encuentra del todo bien.

-No piensas que te voy a dejar jugar con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad?

Ella se lo piensa durante varios segundos y al final se levanta para comer algo. Es cierto que le pone de los nervios la actitud de él, y que no se encuentra del todo bien, pero al hablar de comida se le ha abierto un poco el estómago. Y mentiría si negase que no le apetezca jugar. Solo porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, se dice a sí misma.

* * *

Rick aparta la mesa pequeña del salón, dejando espacio entre el sofá y la chimenea, mientras ella termina de comer.

Cuando él termina de encender el fuego, se acerca a la cocina y tras un rato revisando los armarios, encuentra lo que quería. Coloca sobre la mesa una botella de tequila y dos vasos pequeños de cristal.

-Rick no sé si es buena idea…

Él le mira, perplejo. Creía que le apetecía jugar.

-Me refiero a lo del alcohol – dice ella, adivinando sus pensamientos – Tengo que tomarme la medicación…

Los músculos de su cara se relajan un poco al escuchar la explicación e inmediatamente busca la solución.

-No te la tomes hoy.

-¿Qué?

-No pasa nada por un día. Además, ya recuerdas un montón de cosas y te prometo que voy a hacerte recordar muchas más.

-Espero que no pretendas emborracharme – dice ella, alzando una ceja, bromeando.

-Te prometo que mi única intención es conseguir tantos besos como sea posible – le asegura él.

* * *

Casi una hora después, ella mira intercaladamente al vaso que sostiene en las manos, lleno de tequila y a Rick, que espera su respuesta pacientemente.

Habían empezado con preguntas suaves, que Rick había considerado un intento para hacerle recordar. Sin embargo, parecía que ahora habían pasado a una nueva fase.

Por eso ella no sabía qué responder. Rick acababa de preguntarle, o afirmarle, esperando la confirmación o negativa de ella, si en el momento en que esos cretinos la habían cogido a ella, intentando meterla en la furgoneta, lo había odiado a él, que miraba la escena desde el suelo sin hacer nada para remediarlo.

Él sabía que ella quizás no recordaba todos los momentos de su pasado, pero sabía que recordaba ése momento en concreto. Kate tuvo que valorar durante unos segundos la respuesta, quería ser sincera con Rick.

Es cierto que lo había odiado después. Cuando cerraron la puerta de la furgoneta y se marcharon con ella. Ahí lo había odiado con toda su alma, había creído que él no la quería de verdad, al menos no tanto como ella le quería a él. Sin embargo… Cuando él estaba tirado en el suelo…

Apoya el vaso de tequila en el suelo y se inclina sobre él, agarrándose al cuello de su camiseta y besándolo. Introduce la lengua en su boca e intenta disfrutar de ese beso, haciéndole saber que no lo odió.

-En ese momento solo estaba asustada – explica ella tras volver a sentarse – Tenía miedo de que te disparasen por mi culpa.

-Kate… no hubiese sido tu culpa.

-No importa – dice ella – Ya no. Ahora estamos juntos.

-Sí, estamos juntos. – Afirma él, dándole seguridad.

-Mi turno – dice ella de pronto, aclarándose la garganta - ¿Cuántas veces has estado casado?

-No puedo contestarte a eso con "Verdad o beso".

-¿Y no vas a responderme?

Él la mira durante varios segundos, y cuándo ella descubre que sus labios se curvan hacia arriba medio milímetro y que solo lo está haciendo para torturarla, decide no seguirle el juego y plantearle la pregunta de otra manera. Ella recuerda que él ya había estado casado antes de conocerla, y cree que no se trataba de una sola vez.

-Has tenido dos mujeres – dice finalmente.

Él inclina la botella de tequila sobre su vaso y se lo bebe de un trago. Ella aprieta la mandíbula.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa – dice él, sonriendo.

-No estoy celosa.

-Fueron dos exactamente – dice él, obviando el comentario de ella – Y quiero que sepas que con ninguna de ellas sentí lo mismo que siento contigo.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro, sin saber qué responder porque ¿qué se supone que siente por ella? En realidad lo único que han hecho ha sido besarse. Y aunque sabe que es más que eso, tiene miedo de estar haciéndose ilusiones.

-Te enamoraste de mi la primera vez que nos vimos – Es el turno de él.

Ella hace memoria. Recuerda la mirada de soberbia de él en aquel primer interrogatorio.

Se inclina efusivamente y le besa, sin pausas, hasta que darse sin aliento.

-No está bien mentir – dice él.

-No… está bien, veo dónde quieres llegar. No te voy a seguir el juego – dice ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Que conste que no me quejo del beso que acabas de darme. Pero… no puedes negar que te resulté irresistible.

-Está bien – dice, mirándole desafiante – No niego que me pareciste atractivo – él alza una ceja – Pero eso es todo. Eras un engreído y un cretino. Reconócelo.

-Lo único que reconozco es que cuando te vi supe que haría lo que fuera para quedarme allí, a tu lado. Y llevo cinco novelas.

Ella se muerde el labio. Tiene que reconocer que Rick tiene su lado romántico.

-Tu turno – le dice él tras unos segundos mirándose a los ojos.

Había llegado el momento de hablar las cosas, piensa. Utilizaría el juego que él había propuesto para preguntarle al escritor qué tipo de relación quería.

-Para ti esto es un juego, y cuando volvamos a Nueva York fingirás que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros – dice, sin apenas mirarlo.

No es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no quiere ver en ellos que ella no significa tanto para él. Sabe que Rick no es de ese tipo de personas. Pero necesita estar segura.

Él aprieta el vaso entre las manos, tanto que cree que el cristal se romperá y los pedazos de cristal se le clavarán en la mano. Y aun así le harán menos daño que ese comentario. ¿Cómo puede ella ni tan siquiera preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso no le ha quedado claro lo que él siente? Al parecer no, y no va a tener más remedio que hacérselo saber.

Aparta el vaso a un lado y se acerca a Kate. Casi puede sentir como su propia piel arde y sus ojos han se oscurecen. Se acerca a ella tanto como puede, coloca un dedo por debajo de su barbilla y no dice nada hasta que ella le mira a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Katherine Hepburn Beckett porque quiero que te quede muy claro – dice, serio. Ella traga saliva, preparándose para lo que él vaya a decirle – Para mí no eres ningún capricho. Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. Así que ahora voy a besarte y voy a demostrarte que no solamente te quiero, sino que te amo.

Ella asiente. Está demasiado aturdida por lo que él acaba de confesar. ¿Le ha dicho que la ama? De pronto le entran ganas de salir corriendo, meterse bajo las sábanas y no salir nunca. Porque sí, Richard Castle le ha confesado que la ama, y eso a ella le aterra. Le aterra pensar que ella no le pueda corresponder de la misma manera, le aterra no estar a su altura, le aterra que él se pueda cansar de ella y abandonarla algún día… le aterran tantas cosas… Y sin embargo ahora es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea sentir los labios del escritor abriéndose paso en su boca.

Rick empuja suavemente los labios de ella. Los acaricia, primero el de abajo, después el de arriba. A continuación se abre paso con su lengua, recorriendo en círculos su boca. Es un beso lento, pero sensual, apasionado… Sin duda es el mejor beso que le han dado nunca. No necesita recordar los demás, no le hace falta.

Rick coloca su mano detrás de la oreja de ella, acariciándole esa parte. Después la tumba con delicadeza en el suelo, colocándose él a su lado. Durante un rato continúan besándose y diciéndose con caricias lo qué su relación significa para ambos.

-Tú sientes lo mismo por mí – dice él en voz baja, después de un rato.

Lo ha dicho tan bajito que ni siquiera sabe si ella lo ha escuchado. Sin embargo ella se inclina y alcanza el tequila, bebiendo directamente de la botella.

-Oh Kate, vas a matarme – dice él, sintiendo la reacción de su cuerpo ante la confesión que ella acaba de hacerle.

Se sienta al lado de Kate y comienza a besarla. Esta vez no se trata de un beso lento y acompasado, sino más bien de uno rápido, pasional…

Él vuelve a tumbarla en el suelo y, sin dejar de saborear el tequila en la boca de ella, lleva su mano hasta la cintura de ella, dirigiéndola después por debajo de su camiseta.

Ella se tensa inmediatamente, pero él está tan concentrado en sus labios que ni siquiera se da cuenta. Acaricia la suave piel de su vientre, e incluso se atreve a ir un poco más hacia arriba. Ahora, a la vez, besa su cuello.

-Para – le pide ella de pronto, separándose de su lado.

Él la observa, demasiado aturdido por el deseo.

-Kate… - dice con la voz ronca.

-Yo…

Él se sienta a su lado y comprueba que Kate está conteniendo las lágrimas. La barbilla le tiembla ligeramente.

-Ven aquí – dice de pronto, atrayéndola hacia él, refugiándola en sus brazos – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repite él, besándole en la cabeza.

-Yo… - vuelve a decir ella. Ya no intenta retener las lágrimas – No sé si puedo darte lo que tú necesitas Rick. No sé si puedo dar el 100%...

-Shhh – susurra él, abrazándola más fuerte – Perdóname Kate, he sido un imbécil. Me he dejado llevar por el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos y no me he dado cuenta de que tu… Todavía no estás preparada.

-Lo siento – repite ella entre sollozos.

-No tienes que sentir nada, ¿entiendes? – pregunta él, alzándole la barbilla de nuevo para que ella lo mire – Puedo esperar. Iremos al ritmo que tú desees, tan despacio como necesites. Yo me conformo con poder dormir y despertarme a tu lado, Kate. Me vale con que estés a mi lado.

-Rick pero yo no sé cuándo… - llora ella, insegura.

No sabe cuándo se va a sentir preparada para dar ese paso con Rick.

-No me importa, Kate. El tiempo que tú necesites.

Sin que ella pueda decir nada más, él presiona sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndole saber que nada de lo que diga podrá impedirle que esté a su lado. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo esperando estar con ella, y ahora que por fin han dado ese paso, no va a echarlo a perder por sexo. Es cierto que se muere por hacerle el amor a Kate, por dejarle claro que es suya y de nadie más, se muere por estar dentro de ella, pero esperará el tiempo que ella necesite.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por seguir la historia :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:**

Kate apretó los puños e intentó respirar hondo. Escuchaba el motor del coche, y sentía el camino de piedras por el que avanzaban. Hacía unos minutos que habían abandonado la carretera cementada.

Castle le había vendado los ojos con una cinta negra minutos atrás. Según él, tenía una sorpresa preparada. Y a ella le había hecho ilusión. No solamente por la novedad de hacer algo diferente en aquel lugar, sino también por hacer algo con Castle, ahora que habían comenzado una relación diferente.

Habían pasado dos semanas estupendas. Desde que ella le confesó que no se sentía preparada para ir un paso más allá, él se había desvivido por demostrarle que no le importaba, que le daría el tiempo que ella necesitase.

Le estaba tratando tan bien que Kate no se había atrevido a decirle que tal vez lo de la venda en los ojos no era tan buena idea. Creyó que debía hacer el esfuerzo por él, se lo merecía; y creía que lo habría superado.

Sin embargo, volver a sentir los ojos tapados, había desencadenado desagradables recuerdos del psiquiátrico. Respiró hondo una vez más, no le diría nada a Castle, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa que había preparado con ilusión.

-Ya hemos llegado – anuncia Castle, parando el coche.

Había notado el temblor en los dedos de Kate. Había estado observándola de reojo todo el camino y sabía que algo no iba bien. Sin embargo, ella no había dicho nada.

Tenía que hacerle entender que no tenía que guardarse sus preocupaciones para ella. No esta vez. Ahora él estaba allí con ella.

Salió del coche y caminó hasta el otro lado, abriéndole la puerta a ella y ayudándole a salir del coche. No dijo nada sobre el temblor de sus manos, así que él se limitó a demostrarle que podía contar con él. Incluso, llegado el momento, le haría ver que una venda en los ojos podía significar algo más que un mal recuerdo.

Levantó una mano, acariciando la mejilla de ella. Acercó su cara a la de Kate y posó un beso sobre su nariz mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Comenzó a desatar el nudo de la venda mientras comenzaba a besar sus labios. Sintió cómo Kate se agarraba a los brazos de él. Reteniéndolo allí junto a ella.

Cuando apartó el trozo de tela de sus ojos, comprobó que ella los tenía cerrados.

-Puedes abrirlos – le susurró, cogiéndole de las manos.

Kate los abrió despacio y supo que Rick sabía que ella había tenido un mal recuerdo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él se limitó a tirar del brazo de ella, guiándola hasta la orilla del lago.

A la derecha, había un pequeño embarcadero en el que había amarrada una pequeña lancha. Aquel era el lago que se podía ver desde la casa, al fondo del pueblo, aquel que daba nombre al pueblo.

-Es precioso Castle.

La nieve había ido derritiéndose estas semanas atrás debido a las altas temperaturas, nunca antes vistas en esta época del año, en un lugar como Canadá. Los periódicos hablaban de ello, preocupados por el cambio climático.

Castle le pidió que esperase un momento, mientras él cogía algo del coche. Ella aprovechó para acercarse a la orilla y respirar el aire puro que aquel lugar ofrecía. Aunque todavía hacía algo de frío, era un día soleado, por eso Castle había aprovechado esa mañana para ir al lago.

\- ¿Vamos? – Castle le ofreció su mano para que le acompañara. Comprobó que cargaba con una cesta de picnic en la otra mano y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kate asintió y agarró la mano de él. Caminaron juntos por el pequeño embarcadero hasta llegar a la lancha, donde él le ayudó a subir.

Ella no le preguntó a dónde iban, quería dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento que Rick le había preparado.

Miró hacia adelante, sintiendo la brisa golpear en su cara. Pasaron al otro extremo del lago en cuestión de pocos minutos. El lago era enorme, por eso desde ese lado, apenas se divisaban las casitas del pueblo. Aunque sí se veía la suya, en lo alto de la montaña.

-Se ve muy pequeña desde aquí – señaló Kate, cuando Castle se volvió también para mirarla.

Rick frunció el ceño. Le preocupaba que su casita fuese visible desde allí. Estaba completamente alejada del resto, apartada del pueblo, en medio de la montaña. Y sin embargo… era visible a cualquiera.

Suspiró y se limitó a rodear a Kate con sus brazos. Ese día se había propuesto dejar de preocuparse por todo aquello. Estaban en otro país, lejos de cualquier peligro. No iba a pasar nada.

Extendió la manta sobre la hierba. En esa parte daba el sol, por lo que el terreno no estaría húmedo y podían tumbarse tranquilamente.

Hablaron tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales mientras se comían los sándwiches que él había preparado. Rick le explicó cómo había tenido que sobornar al dueño de la cabaña para que consiguiese alquilarles esa pequeña lancha por un día y aquello hizo reír a Kate.

-Debes ser un escritor bastante rico – dice ella bromeando.

-Solo un poco – él hace un gesto con los dedos, y ella rueda los ojos.

Sabía que él era un escritor bastante conocido. Tenía bastantes best sellers e incluso, los libros que había escrito sobre ella, habían sido todo un éxito. Tenía muchos fans que además babeaban por él, no solo por sus libros. Ella misma había sido una de esas fans. Primero la enamoró por sus letras, fueron de gran ayuda cuando ella intentaba superar la muerte de su madre; y después… fue él. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en una firma de libros… Él no se acuerda, y ella no piensa recordárselo, pero todavía es capaz de sentir la mano cálida de él al rozar la suya cuando le entregó el libro firmado, o la sonrisa que le había mostrado… Seguro que se lo hacía a todas, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero ella se había sentido especial en aquel momento.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunta él, retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-En que ya lo recuerdo casi todo – Miente ella. Aunque en parte es verdad que estaba pensado en un recuerdo de su pasado – Las cosas importantes, quiero decir.

-Eso está bien – dice él. Acariciándole la mejilla con cariño – Y… sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de ello. No solo de los buenos recuerdos.

Kate cierra los ojos y ladea la cara unos milímetros, permitiéndose disfrutar un poco más de esa caricia.

-Kate… - susurra él, cuando ella abre los ojos – Estoy aquí, contigo. No tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo a tus espaldas. Ya no.

Ella asiente, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas que está conteniendo se escapen de sus ojos. Es duro para ella hablar de aquello, pero Rick tiene razón, no puede seguir guardándose todos esos sentimientos para ella sola.

-Una noche intenté escaparme – comienza ella, tragando saliva para impedir que el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta le impida hablar – Ese día _me había portado bien_ – dice, lanzando unas comillas al aire – y pensaron que debían recompensármelo no atándome a la cama por esa noche.

Castle guarda silencio mientras la escucha con atención. Le hierve la sangre solo de escuchar aquello, pero sabe que debe mantener la calma por ella.

-Abrí la ventana con cuidado y conseguí salir – explica ella, recordando la minúscula ventana que había sobre la cama de aquella fría habitación – Cuando salté al césped, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Y entonces corrí tanto como mis músculos me lo permitieron, pero… estaba débil y… entonces tropecé y ellos llegaron hasta mí – Vuelve a tragar saliva y esta vez Castle la rodea con sus brazos, como si así la pudiese proteger de sus recuerdos – Volvieron a llevarme a la habitación y esta vez me ataron. Me apretaron tanto las correas que podía sentir cómo me paraban la sangre en las muñecas. Me pusieron una venda en los ojos.

Con esta última frase se derrumba y no puede evitar contener más las lágrimas. Castle la abraza y se maldice a sí mismo por haberle puesto una venda en los ojos antes, sin haber pensado siquiera lo qué podía suponer para ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – No puede parar de repetir, sosteniéndola fuerte en sus brazos – Siento haberte puesto esa estúpida cinta antes.

-Tú no podías saber… no es tu culpa.

Rick asiente. Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

-Entonces ellos comenzaron a tocarme – continúa ella. – Yo tenía ganas de vomitar, solo quería que todo acabase – Todo su cuerpo tiembla, incluso su voz – Pero ellos… me tocaban, por encima de la ropa interior.

-Shh – Castle intenta hacerle parar. No es necesario que le cuente todo eso si ella no quiere. Sin embargo, Kate necesita contárselo.

-Después me dieron los electroshocks. Rick, ellos no… - tiene que parar un segundo para poder seguir hablando – solo me tocaron. Yo no…

-Shh. Está bien. Está bien Kate. Ahora estás a salvo. Ahora estás conmigo.

Ella asiente, llenando la camisa de él con sus lágrimas. Y él la abraza fuerte hasta que ella se calma. Siente mucha rabia por dentro, tanto que tiene ganas de ir y acabar con todas esas personas que se atrevieron a poner una mano encima a Kate. Eso supondría… ¿cuántos años de cárcel? Tal vez toda la vida. Pero no le importa. Estaría dispuesto a todo para acabar con el sufrimiento de ella.

Minutos más tarde ella se seca las mejillas con ambas manos. Está mucho más aliviada que antes. Necesitaba soltar todo eso y, ahora que lo ha hecho… tal vez… junto a Rick… Sabe que él puede ayudarla con todo esto. Solo necesita sentirlo cerca para saber que nada puede hacerle daño.

Antes de que todo esto ocurriera… Ella le daba un significado diferente a la vida. El golpe que supuso la muerte de su madre le había hecho darse cuenta que la vida no es un cuento de hadas como describen los cuentos; había levantado un muro a su alrededor evitando que cualquier persona se acercase a ella. No quería que nadie la conociese de verdad.

Pero Rick había derribado ese muro sin que ella se diese cuenta. Había derribado ese muro entrando poco a poco dentro de ella, conociéndola más incluso de lo que ella misma se conocía. Demostrándole que todavía es capaz de amar.

Y durante todo este tiempo ella se había negado a abrirle su corazón a él. Porque tenía miedo de que para Rick ella fuese solo un trofeo, una aficionada más como lo eran todas esas modelos y famosas con las que se le veía en las fotos de las revistas. Sin embargo, él le había ido demostrando, sobretodo en estos últimos meses, que ella no era una más.

-Te quiero, Rick – dice ella, alzando una mano y colocándola en la mejilla de él.

Nunca había sentido con nadie lo que sentía por él. Y, sobre todo, nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera que él lo hacía. Dejándole saber que nada más importaba, que él y ella eran lo único por lo que debían preocuparse.

-Siento haber arruinado el día.

-No has arruinado nada, Kate. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí y me lo hayas contado – dice, cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos y dándole un delicado y lento beso en los labios.

Aunque ahora estaban lejos de todo y todas las preocupaciones quedaban a un lado. Ella estaba dispuesta a abandonar esa casa con él, volver a Nueva York y enfrentarse a sus problemas. Tal vez así podían continuar con su vida. Podrían darse una oportunidad sin esconderse de todo y de todos.

Sí. Había llegado el momento de volver.

Se lo diría esta noche. Prepararía dos copas de vino, y tal vez, podía demostrarle que había dejado sus miedos atrás, que él le había ayudado a hacerlo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

Cuando regresan a la casa de la montaña, Kate le echa las culpas a Rick de las pisadas de barro que hay en la entrada, y se pierden en el interior de la vivienda. Él, aunque niega que esas pisadas sean suyas, sonríe al descubrir que ella le reprende por algo tan natural como eso. Es una tontería, pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz. Le agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella hasta acercarla completamente a su cuerpo. Ella le sonríe y ese geste le vuelve loco. Agarra su cara entre sus manos y le besa con suavidad.

Carraspea y la aparta de su lado antes de que ella sienta la erección que amenaza con marcar los pantalones de él y se sienta incómoda.

Ahora es ella la que le sonríe y le dice que va a darse una ducha de agua caliente. Él asiente y piensa que podría ponerse a trabajar un rato en su ordenador. Esa tarde con Kate al otro lado del lago le ha inspirado.

Cuando se dirige a su dormitorio y ve que el ordenador no está encima de la cama, se le acelera el corazón unos segundos. Echa un rápido vistazo al dormitorio, comprobando si algún otro objeto está fuera de su lugar, descubriendo que no es así.

-¿Kate? – la llama desde la puerta del baño.

Ella no le responde, pero puede escuchar su voz bajo el agua, está cantando.

Se dirige al salón y suspira, aliviado, al descubrir que su ordenador está allí. Sin embargo, esa tensión que ha sentido en sus hombros segundos atrás reaparece. Está seguro de que él había dejado su portátil sobre la cama antes de irse al lago. Lo sabe porque ha esperado allí con él mientras Kate buscaba en el armario qué ropa ponerse.

Su corazón se acelera todavía más cuando recuerda las pisadas de barro en la entrada de la casa. Está seguro de que no ha sido él. Las pocas veces que ha salido de casa, se ha limpiado los zapatos en el felpudo de la entrada.

Corre hasta la cesta de picnic que había preparado esa mañana, y coge la pistola de Kate. Con suerte se ha llevado con él la placa y la pistola, de no ser así quizás hubiesen desaparecido.

Revisa con cuidado cada estancia de la casa, comprobando que no hay nadie allí. Tampoco encuentra nada revuelto o fuera de su lugar.

Golpea con sus nudillos en la puerta del baño y Kate le abre con una toalla enredada al cuerpo. Su pelo mojado cae sobre un lado de su cuerpo mientras un montón de gotas siguen un camino sin rumbo por su cuello. Acaba de salir de la ducha y él tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para concentrarse en lo que le iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué haces con mi pistola, Castle? – pregunta ella al bajar la mirada y ver que Rick está sosteniendo su arma entre las manos.

Las arrugas formadas a los lados de los ojos de él le dicen que algo no va bien.

\- ¿Has tocado tú mi ordenador antes de irnos? – pregunta él, asegurándose de que no se ha vuelto paranoico.

-No… No. No lo he tocado – asegura ella.

-Alguien ha estado aquí – dice él, casi en un susurro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Castle…

-He comprobado la casa de arriba abajo, quien quiera que sea no está aquí ahora. Pero las manchas de barro, y mi ordenador estaba en otro lugar...

-Pero…

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Ella asiente, casi de manera automática. Si alguien ha estado allí…, si alguien sabe que ella está allí. Que ellos están allí…

Se viste en tiempo récord mientras Castle mete las pertenencias de ambos en su maleta.

Se aparta el sudor de la frente y revisa si se deja algo. Quizá están siendo algo paranoicos al huir de esta manera. Quien quiera que haya sido ni siquiera se ha molestado en cubrir sus huellas. Tal vez solo querían asustarlos, hacerles saber que saben dónde están… Pero de todos modos no puede arriesgarse. No va a permitir que Kate esté de nuevo en peligro. Y menos ahora que ellos por fin han encontrado la manera de estar juntos.

* * *

Se montan en el coche sin dejar de estar alerta en ningún momento, y Castle arranca el vehículo, dejando atrás la casa de la montaña. Se dice mentalmente que más tarde llamará al dueño para explicarle que se han tenido que ir por una urgencia en su ciudad. Le pagará algún dinero extra por las molestias y seguro que los dueños no sospecharán nada.

Mira de reojo a Kate y observa cómo ella tiene la mirada clavada al frente.

Kate intenta controlar su respiración. Desde que han abandonado la casita en la que han estado viviendo estos últimos meses, tiene la sensación de que se están precipitando. Entiende el miedo de Castle, ella se siente igual, pero no deberían haber huido de esa manera. Ni siquiera han pensado en la opción de que, tal vez, haya sido cosa de un vecino cualquiera que en cuanto ha visto que se iban, ha entrado a husmear en la vivienda.

Sabe que las probabilidades de que estuviesen buscándolos a ellos son más altas, pero le molesta no haberse parado a sopesar todas las posibilidades. Se han acobardado y se han largado de ese lugar en cuanto se han sentido amenazados.

Y eso no le gusta. No quiere seguir huyendo, no quiere estar asustada nunca más. No debería, ella es policía y sabe defenderse.

* * *

Horas más tarde, y después de pasar todo el camino en silencio, detienen el vehículo en el estacionamiento de un motel de carretera. Se está haciendo de noche y ellos están cansados. Parar a descansar ahora es la mejor opción.

Después de pagar la habitación para una noche, los dos suben por las escaleras de metal que comunican con las habitaciones. Caminan en silencio hasta la que les han asignado, la número 47.

Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, que chirría con solamente ese movimiento, y coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndose soltar un largo suspiro.

-Mañana por la mañana buscaremos un lugar a dónde ir y después…

Ella alza la cabeza despacio, sin escuchar nada más de lo que Castle está diciendo. Siente un martilleo en el interior de la cabeza y, sin embargo, no es eso lo que más le molesta.

-No vamos a buscar a ningún otro lugar al que ir – dice ella, con un hilo de voz.

Él mira a Kate, mostrando la confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Volvemos a Nueva York – dice ella tras unos segundos.

-No podemos volver ahora Kate, ellos nos estarán esperando. Si huimos…

-Ese es el problema, ¿es que no lo ves? – dice ella alzando un poco la voz – Que yo no quiero seguir huyendo.

-Vaya, siento haberte alejado del peligro - dice él, molesto, pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación.

Ella se levanta y lo agarra a él por las muñecas.

-No, Rick… - dice con la voz rota – Yo no estaría viva de no ser por ti. Me salvaste la vida y me pusiste a salvo en esa casa en Cold Lake.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunta él, que no entiende nada y que se siente furioso. No quiere que Kate esté en peligro. En esa casa es en el único lugar donde sentía que ella estaba fuera de cualquier peligro. Que podían ser solo ellos sin preocuparse del resto del mundo.

\- No quiero seguir huyendo – Él le limpia la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla, y la siguiente a esa – Durante toda mi vida he estado alerta, he sentido que estaba en peligro, por mi trabajo. Y esa sensación se incrementó con todo lo del caso de mi madre y con lo que pasó después. Pero esos meses contigo en esa casa, Rick... por una vez sentí que estaba a salvo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres volver a Nueva York ahora, Kate? – le pregunta él, colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de ella.

-Porque ésa es mi vida – Ella sonríe durante unos segundos, capturando la mirada de tristeza de él, sabiendo que Rick únicamente está preocupado por ella – No quiero seguir huyendo. Y no quiero que tú dejes de lado tu vida por mí. Me enfrentaré a ellos si es lo que tengo que hacer para acabar con esto de una vez.

-Ellos están entrenados para esto. Mira lo que pasó la última vez que te enfrentaste a ellos – dice él, apartando las manos de la cintura de Kate y separándose de ella.

-Será diferente esta vez.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No pienso dejar que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida, Kate.

Ella se toca la frente con una mano y suspira. Esa conversación no les va a llevar a nada ahora mismo, y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para que ella no quiera poner al asesino de su madre en prisión, así que decide al menos intentar convencerlo de que deben volver a Nueva York.

-Mañana es nochebuena – dice de pronto. Él levanta la cabeza, confuso, dejando ver que claramente lo había olvidado - ¿Vas a dejar que Alexis esté sola en Navidad?

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, poniéndole entre la espada y la pared con el tema de Alexis, que no debería utilizar a la hija del escritor para chantajearle, pero también sabía que él no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si no pasaba estos días con su hija, y también que, si lo hacía por ayudarla a ella, puede que pasado un tiempo la culpase a ella de eso.

Él había arriesgado mucho, y había dejado de lado muchas cosas por ayudarla, por ponerla a salvo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero no iba a dejar que siguiese haciéndolo. No podía permitírselo.

Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir huyendo, dejando que el asesino de su madre se saliese con la suya.

-Está bien – bufa él – Mañana volveremos a Nueva York, pero volveremos a hablar sobre lo de ponerte otra vez en peligro.

A ella le parece bien. Tal vez dentro de uno o dos días, los dos hayan tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad en todo esto y pueden tomar una decisión juntos sobre lo que hacer al respecto.

**  
Un rato más tarde, él se recuesta en la cama después de haberse dado una ducha. Observa a Kate, recostada a su lado. Escucha su respiración, acompasada, y observa su pecho moverse de arriba abajo en un movimiento lento, comprobando así que está dormida.

Se recuesta de medio lado, dándole la espalda a Kate. Está dolido por lo que ella le ha dicho, dolido por saber que ella está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida de nuevo y sobretodo, dolido porque cuando ella ha hablado de todo eso, lo ha hecho en singular. No le ha incluido a él en esos planes. Y tiene miedo de que, cuando lleguen a Nueva York, ella crea que no deben seguir juntos.

Suspira e intenta apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

También le preocupa la reacción de Alexis. Hace más de un mes que no ha hablado con ella, y sabe que no ha sido el mejor padre durante este tiempo. Además, de no haber sido porque Kate se lo ha recordado, en un intento por chantajearle, él ni siquiera se hubiese acordado de que mañana es nochebuena, y Alexis hubiese pasado las Navidades sin él. Sabe que está bien con su madre, pero él jamás se habría perdonado eso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Rick dirigió la mirada hacia la enorme casa delante de la cual acababan de aparcar. Kate hacía lo mismo, aunque por razones diferentes.

Siempre le había escuchado a Castle hablar de su casa en los Hamptons, y siempre se la había imaginado enorme, pero estar delante de ella era diferente. Era enorme, al igual que el terreno en el que se encontraba. Desde allí solo podía apreciar la parte de delante, pero estaba segura de que la parte trasera de la casa ofrecía unas impresionantes vistas al mar. La mansión, porque así era como ella la veía, se veía además preciosa con la iluminación que se percibía desde el interior. No hacía falta ser detective para saber que el dueño de aquel lugar poseía bastante dinero. Y eso, de alguna manera, le hizo sentir pequeña a ella.

-¿Vamos? – dijo él, tras un leve carraspeo.

Estaba nervioso, y no se debía a otra cosa que al reencuentro con su hija, después de varios meses sin verla ni hablar con ella. Kate se obligó a centrarse, se lo debía a él. Colocó su mano sobre la de Rick y asintió, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

Fue ella quien, segundos más tarde, presionó su dedo índice contra el timbre. Rick se veía demasiado nervioso como para enfrentarse a lo que podía encontrar tras esa puerta. Kate apretó su mano y él le devolvió el gesto, agradecido.

No habían vuelto a hablar de lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. Los dos querían continuar con su relación aunque ambos tenían miedo. Todo sería diferente ahora que debían regresar a sus antiguas vidas. Y Kate no pensaba permitir que el asesino de su madre se saliese con la suya, tampoco podía entender por qué Rick quería que no hiciese nada al respecto, después de lo que le habían hecho a ella. Pero fuese como fuese, ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, apareciendo ante ellos una Martha con la misma expresión alegre que siempre recordaba en ella.

-Oh, Richard – dijo, rodeando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Rick se dejó abrazar y le aseguró a su madre que estaba bien, que ambos estaban bien.

Cuando la pelirroja termino de abrazar a su hijo, rodeó a Kate en un cálido abrazo, algo que esta última no se esperaba. Era cierto que Martha siempre la había tratado bien, y siempre se había sentido a gusto con ella, pero después de estos meses… creía que tal vez la actriz le guardaría algo de rencor. No era así, Martha parecía además bastante preocupada por ella.

-¿Estás bien Katherine? Estás más delgada y… oh, no pasa nada – dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto de manos – Te ves estupenda querida.

Kate sonrío levemente y agradeció que Castle interrumpiese el momento.

-¿Dónde está Alexis, madre? – preguntó el escritor, con un leve tembleque en la voz, apenas perceptible.

-Estoy aquí – la adolescente apareció en ese momento en el pasillo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y estaba cruzada de brazos.

Se le notaba molesta, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su padre la miró y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Alexis se agarró al cuello de Rick mientras éste giraba, alzándola en el aire.

Kate observó la escena con una sonrisa, junto a la madre del escritor, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo fuera de lugar.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte, Alexis – dijo Rick, dejando a su hija de nuevo en el suelo.

-Ya…

Alexis volvió a ponerse seria. Puede que Rick no lo hubiese notado, por la emoción que sentía, pero Kate era una experta en reconocer las emociones ajenas con observar sus expresiones en el rostro.

-Seguro que tienes un montón de cosas que contarme, ¿qué te parece si dejo esto arriba – dijo él, señalando a las maletas – y vamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

-No, yo… Estoy cansada. Iré a tumbarme un rato.

Rick observó cómo la pelirroja subía las escaleras corriendo y después se encogió de hombros.

Kate sintió en ese momento cierta ternura hacia él. A pesar de ser un excelente padre, todavía no entendía completamente a las mujeres.

-¿Vamos a llevar esto arriba? – preguntó Rick, dirigiéndose a Kate. Ésta asintió, agarrando su maleta por el asa.

Martha se ditigió a la salida, con la única explicación de haber quedado con alguien y asegurando que estaría de vuelta para la cena. Rick volvió a encogerse de hombros y sin decir nada más, guió a Kate hasta su dormitorio.

Kate se sorprendió al ver que Rick había decidido instalarla a ella en su habitación.

-Rick esto…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso. La… habitación es perfecta – dijo ella, echando un vistazo a la estancia, que incluso tenía chimenea propia – Es solo que… tu madre y tu hija… ellas no saben que nosotros… - dijo, haciendo un gesto entre ellos dos con las manos.

-Oh, créeme, mi madre no es tonta. Y Alexis… bueno, hablaré con ella.

-Sí, será lo mejor – dijo ella en un tono de voz más bajo. No quería que la pelirroja estuviese molesta con su padre por culpa suya, aunque comprendería que así fuese.

Castle se dirijió al baño del dormitorio y ella aprovechó para observar la playa desde allí. Aquel lugar parecía totalmente relajante. Suspiró al recordar que no se podía permitir estar relajada. No ahora que habían vuelto.

-¿Vamos? Te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

Kate se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz del escritor y asintió, cogiendo la mano que éste le ofrecía.

El escritor parecía emocionado mientras le enseñaba a Kate cada rincón de aquella enorme casa, sin ser consciente de que ella se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar.

Kate había dejado de escucharle en el momento en que habían salido al jardín. Una enorme explanada verde se extendía ante ellos, apenas a unos metros de la playa. Era simplemente perfecto. Y Kate no encajaba allí. Por un momento tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, de huir hasta volver a llegar a aquella cabaña de la montaña… Hasta que sintió los dedos de él entrelazarse con los suyos propios.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, acariciando la mano de ella con su pulgar.

-Es solo que… todo esto…

Rick la miró atento, sin comprender, pero dándole espacio para que ella le explicase cuál era el problema.

-Es que… Mira esta casa, Rick. Tú eres millonario y yo… yo soy solo una Detective de homicidios. Puede que ya ni siquiera eso…

-Eh… shh – él colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella, impidiéndole seguir hablando – Tú eres el amor de mi vida, Kate.

-No voy a dejar de hacer lo que hago, Castle…

Los labios de Rick se curvaron hacia arriba al comprender lo que ella quiere decir. En la vida había estado con varias mujeres, demasiadas tal vez, pero ninguna de ellas había sido como Kate. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que, precisamente ella, estaría con él por su dinero.

-Y yo nunca te dejaría que lo hicieses – se colocó más cerca de ella – Mira, no es justo que mi trabajo esté bastante mejor pagado que el tuyo… pero es así, y no pienso dejar que sea un impedimento en lo nuestro, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y dejó que él la rodease por la cintura y besase sus labios con ternura.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, todos reían alrededor de la mesa con las anécdotas de Martha Rodgers. Todos menos Alexis, quien miraba su plato concentrada, como si éste fuese a decirle algo.

-¿Y tú, Alexis? ¿Qué has hecho tú durante este tiempo? Todavía no me has contado nada… - dijo Rick, mirando a su hija - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?

-Bien. Siempre he sacado sobresalientes que yo sepa…

Rick miró a Alexis, frunciendo el ceño tras escuchar el tono serio de ésta.

-Bueno solo… quería saber qué tal te había ido. ¿Estás bien, Alexis? ¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que lo sabrías si hubieses estado aquí todo este tiempo – dijo la adolescente, alzando la voz – O si te habrías molestado al menos en llamar para ver cómo estábamos. Pero tranquilo papá, al parecer podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti, puedes volver a irte tranquilamente, no te necesitamos.

-Alexis… - Rick la miró, perplejo.

El sonido de la silla de Alexis arrastrando con fuerza sobre el suelo antes de que ésta saliese corriendo del comedor, fue lo único que se escuchó a continuación.

Rick alzó los brazos, furioso con la situación, y miró a Martha en busca de una explicación, o de ayuda para entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué esperabas, Richard? – dijo ella, agarrando su copa de vino.

-¿Tú también, madre?

-No, yo lo entiendo y, créeme, no te culpo. Pero Alexis necesita algo más que eso.

Rick suspiró, exhausto, y se puso en pie, pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella.

Ambas mujeres asintieron en silencio mientras Rick abandonaba el comedor por el mismo lugar por el que su hija lo había hecho segundos antes.

-Alexis estuvo el primer mes esperando una llamada de su padre… - comentó la actriz, volviendo a dejar la copa en su sitio.

-Martha, yo… Lo siento – dijo Kate, sintiéndose culpable por la situación.

-No es culpa tuya, Katherine. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que tú y mi hijo por fin estéis juntos – Kate agachó la cabeza, sonrojada al saber que la actriz lo sabía – Pero para mi nieta ha sido complicado. Y está en esa edad que… bueno… ya sabes.

-Yo quiero a Rick, Martha – dijo Kate tras unos segundos de silencio entre ambas. Sientió el escozor acumularse en sus ojos – Pero todo esto es tan… Complicado…

-Tonterías – dijo la actriz, cogiendo la mano de Kate entre las suyas – Os ha costado cuatro años llegar hasta aquí, ¿no crees que merece la pena luchar un poco más?

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Kate abrió los ojos al sentir la puerta del balcón deslizarse a sus espalda. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando las olas del mar, pero había conseguido relajarse.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Rick pegarse al suyo. Agarró los brazos del escritor cuando éste la rodeó por las caderas.

-¿Has hablado con Alexis? – preguntó en un susurro.

El escritor asintió sobre el cuello de ella.

-Debería haber hablado con ella antes… No había pensado que se pudiese sentir así.

Los dos suspiraron y se quedaron unos minutos así, juntos, escuchando el tranquilizante sonido de las olas romper contra la orilla.

-Mañana al medio día volveremos a la ciudad – explicó él – Alexis ha quedado con unos amigos y, mi madre va a ir al teatro…

-Rick – Kate giró sobre sí misma, quedando frente a él. Agarró la cara del escritor entre sus manos - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras – dijo él, acariciando con su mano la mejilla de ella.

Kate ladeó levemente a cara, acercándose más a esa caricia.

-Un día más – susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Un día más? – preguntó él, en el mismo tono de voz, confuso.

-Un día más – repitió ella – Tú y yo.

Castle cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y se inclinó levemente, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos en una leve y profunda caricia.

Le daría uno, y dos mil más si es lo que ella necesitaba.


	19. Chapter 19

_**El siguiente capítulo será un epílogo, lo cual quiere decir que este es el "último capítulo". Igual ahora os parece descabellado, pero cuando leáis este capítulo espero que entendáis que es una especie de cierra ya a la historia, y que seguramente sería estúpido continuar alargándola y fastidiarla. Creo que 20 capítulos está bien y ahora prefiero centrarme en otras cosas y otras historias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:**

Cuando Kate despertó esa mañana y vio que Rick no estaba a su lado, se levantó casi de inmediato. Escuchó el ruido en el piso de abajo y no dudó en ir en su busca.

Cuando llegó al piso inferior descubrió a Rick sentado junto a Alexis, en el suelo del salón, al lado del árbol de Navidad que Martha y la adolescente habían colocado la noche anterior.

Los Castle parecían felices, y Kate se alegró de que Rick hubiese solucionado las cosas con su hija.

-¿Te apetece un café, querida? – La voz de Martha le impidió seguir observando la escena en un segundo plano.

-Buenos días – le sonrió Rick sin moverse de dónde estaba sentado – Ven, tengo algo para ti.

Kate asintió mirando hacia Martha y esta se dirigió a la cocina a por su taza de café. Mientras tanto, Kate se acercó a Rick y se sentó a su lado, tal y como éste le indicó con la mano.

-Rick no tenías que comprar nada yo… No tengo nada para ti – dijo, agachando la cabeza.

Desde que habían llegado el día anterior no habían ido a ningún lugar, de hecho, apenas sentía que fuese Navidad… Y ella llevaba años sin celebrar ese día.

-No importa. Pedí algunas cosas por Internet y me encargué de que llegasen a tiempo – dijo Rick, entregándole una pequeña cajita.

Ella se mordió el labio y, bajo la atenta mirada de Rick y Alexis, abrió el regalo.

-Rick esto… Es precioso.

-¿Te gusta? – dijo él, ayudándole a ponerse el colgante en el cuello.

Se trataba de un colgante con forma de corazón. Por la parte de atrás tenía inscrita la palabra "Siempre".

Ella lo miró y asintió, con los ojos brillantes. Aunque había recibido numerosos regalos, no tantos en realidad, de sus anteriores parejas, nunca ninguno de ellos le había parecido tan significativo como ese.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en los labios, profundizándolo con su lengua.

Alexis carraspeó, recordándoles que estaba allí.

-Yo también tengo algo… - dijo la pelirroja, cuando los dos se dejaron de besar – Kate.

La aludida alzó la cabeza, sonrojada, y sorprendida de que Alexis se estuviese dirigiendo a ella.

-Alexis yo… Gracias – dijo, finalmente, sin saber qué más decir.

-Mmm – dijo ésta, entregándole un paquete a ella, al igual que a su padre.

El de Kate era un jersey de color gris, con un bonito bordado en la parte baja de éste. Y el de Castle, una camiseta con un dibujo personalizado en el centro en el que se veían a Castle y Alexis, caracterizados como dos personajes de la Guerra de las galaxias. Muy freak y típico de Castle.

Los dos le agradecieron a la pelirroja, y el escritor no dudó en utilizar la camiseta en ese mismo momento.

Martha llegó segundos después con el café de Kate y también abrió sus regalos.

* * *

Kate salió al porche trasero con su taza de café, todavía caliente entre sus manos. Hacía frío, pero Castle había colocado unas estufas de calor allí, similares a las que tienen en los bares para los fumadores, así que se estaba bien.

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas mecedoras que había allí y dejó su mirada fija en el horizonte.

Se sentía confusa. Era la primera vez que se podría decir, celebraba la Navidad después de lo que le ocurrió a su madre. Pensó en su padre, quien seguramente estuviese en su cabaña, como cada año por estas fechas. Eso era lo que hacían. Su padre huía a esconderse en un lugar donde pudiese estar solo con sus sentimientos, y ella dedicaba esos días a trabajar en comisaría. Sabía que la mayoría de los agentes tenían una familia con la que pasar ese día y ella, por el contrario, no tenía a nadie. Esa era su tradición.

Y sin embargo ahora… Tal vez algún día podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Escuchó la puerta del porche abrirse e imaginó que sería Castle.

-Este lugar es perfecto – dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado sentarme aquí a observar las vistas.

Kate se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la hija del escritor.

-Alexis… - se incorporó en la silla y dejó la taza de café, ya vacía, en una pequeña mesa que había allí.

La pelirroja se sentó en la otra mecedora.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer – dijo la adolescente de repente – No debí comportarme así. Sé que si mi padre lo hizo es porque era importante de verdad… y tú siempre me has caído bien… Así que lo siento.

Kate le sonrío, asintiendo, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

-Papá me ha dicho que os quedaréis un día más – dijo, encogiendo las rodillas sobre su pecho.

-Sí, pero si tú prefieres que tu padre vuelva antes… yo… Yo podría volver también a la ciudad, no es necesario…

-Kate – dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo – No es necesario. La abuela y yo estaremos bien. Solo espero que papá no se olvide de llamarme esta vez – bromeó.

-Me aseguraré de que no la hace – dijo Kate, riendo también.

Alexis le estuvo explicando a Kate que en la parte izquierda de la casa tenían una piscina, aunque estaba cerrada en esos momentos porque no habían tenido tiempo de contratar a nadie que la limpiase. Y estuvieron hablando sobre diversos temas durante varios minutos.

-Será mejor que vaya a preparar la maleta – dijo la pelirroja un rato después.

-Claro.

-Espero que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad -dijo Alexis, haciéndole ver que había hablado con Castle al respecto – Y que puedas hacer a mi padre feliz, él se lo merece.

-Lo sé – dijo Kate, asegurándole que lo haría, o al menos que lo intentaría.

* * *

Las palabras de la hija de Castle la habían dejado pensando durante todo el día. Rick se merecía ser feliz, se merecía que ella lo hiciese feliz. Él había apostado por esa relación, lo había dado todo para salvar su vida y ponerla a salvo. No podía fallarle ahora.

No sabía si podría hacerle feliz a largo plazo, aunque lo intentaría, de eso estaba segura. Pero lo que sí sabía es que podía hacerle feliz en el futuro más inmediato.

Por eso, en parte, cuando Alexis y Martha se hubieron marchado, ella cogió a Castle de la mano y caminó con él hasta la playa.

Quería pasear con él por la orilla. Había pensado que sería más fácil así explicarle lo que había pensado hacer con respecto al caso de su madre.

-¿Y bien? – dijo él, dándole un beso en la mano después de un rato, adivinando que Kate no lo había llevado a la playa solo para pasear.

-Ya se lo que voy a hacer con el caso de mi madre…

-Kate… - Rick dejó de caminar, haciendo que ella también se detuviese a su lado.

-Sé que no quieres que haga esto, pero también sé que si yo no lo hago… no podré pasar página. Que seguiré escondiéndome tras ese muro que construí a mí alrededor el día que mi madre murió. Y tú no te mereces eso Rick. Nosotros no nos lo merecemos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó él, serio. Dejándole claro que, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, si ella había decidido seguir adelante con esto, él no iba a dejarla sola.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa y le explicó lo que había pensado. Al día siguiente volverían a la ciudad e irían a comisaría. Ella hablaría con el Capitán y le preguntaría si podía volver a incorporarse a su equipo en la 12th. Seguramente le obligarían a pasar ciertas pruebas médicas, pero seguía siendo la Detective con más casos resueltos en la ciudad de Nueva York, no podrían negarle volver. Después les pedirían a Ryan y Espo que les pusiesen al día, tras escuchar la bronca que ellos también les darían. Necesitaban averiguar quién ordenó matar a su madre, sabía que ella estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo y podrían hacerlo mientras seguían con los casos normales. Nadie sospecharía que estaban de vuelto a investigar ese caso. Ése era el objetivo de Kate, averiguar quién había sido.

Sabía que no había pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo, pues habían sabido limpiar sus huellas. Pero podría chantajearlo y obligarle a dejarla en paz. Le obligaría, además, a actuar con cuidado, porque a la primera prueba que ella tuviese de que había vuelto a actuar, a hacer algo indebido, iría a por él y entonces no podría librarse. Caería él y todos los que había tras él.

Rick aceptó el trato. La apuesta era arriesgada, pero no tanto como él hubiese esperado. Kate había decidido actuar para que, quien quiera que fuese el asesino de su madre, se viese amenazado; pero no lo suficiente como para volver a ponerse a ella misma en peligro.

No se preguntó qué es lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión a Kate. Simplemente estaba feliz con la decisión que ella había tomado, y tenía la confianza suficiente para saber que ella había decidido incluirle en sus planes. Eso le bastaba.

* * *

Volvieron paseando hasta la casa del escritor y cenaron tranquilos en el porche de la casa.

Cuando terminaron, Castle se puso a lavar los platos. Él no lo sabía pero ella llevaba un rato observándolo desde la puerta de la cocina. El escritor llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y los músculos de sus espalda se marcaban en la prenda debido a los movimientos que él estaba haciendo con los brazos. Además, el pantalón negro que llevaba le quedaba perfecto. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en él de esa manera, pero ésa vez era diferente.

-Como sigas mirándome así, voy a dejar esto y te voy a devorar a besos – dijo él, advirtiéndole, cuando ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Pues hazlo – le retó ella con una sonrisa.

Él se giró y la observó desde allí, corroborando que estaba increíblemente sexy.

Esa noche habían decidido ponerse una ropa algo más elegantes. A pesar de estar solos en la casa, él había dicho que para cenar en Navidad no se podía llevar cualquier ropa. Así que él se había puesto una camisa de un color granate y ella un fino vestido de tirantes de un tono claro y con pequeños toques de color lila que dibujaban unas flores. Sin duda, había sido una buena idea, pensó él.

Castle se quitó los guantes con los que había estado fregando y los lanzó al fregadero. Sin importarle si todavía tenía las manos algo mojadas, caminó hasta la puerta y la apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, devorando sus labios.

Lo necesitaba. A pesar de ése pequeño beso junto al árbol de Navidad, había evitado besarla demasiado a lo largo del día. No quería que ella se sintiese presionada a hacer nada. Sin embargo ahora no podía más, necesitaba hacerle ver lo que sentía, lo necesitaba todo de ella.

-Rick… - dijo ella entre beso y beso.

Él la había aprisionado contra la pared y había profundizado ese primer beso. Y ella, aunque quisiese, no hubiese podido negárselo a sí misma. Llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa del escritor y comenzó a desabotonárselos uno a uno, con torpeza, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando hubo terminado coló su mano por debajo de la prenda y acarició su torso.

Él colocó una mano sobre la espalda de ella y comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda que aquel vestido dejaba al aire libre. Si no se centraba en cualquier otra cosa que la mano de ella acariciando su piel, no podría controlar la erección que apenas le dejaba respirar bajo sus pantalones.

-Rick – volvió a susurrar ella, esta vez empujándolo suavemente.

Él se apartó unos segundos después, cuando hubo finalizado ése beso.

-Estoy preparada – dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Rick subió su mano por la espalda de ella, y Kate pudo notar el preciso momento en que los ojos de él se oscurecían.

Él la alzó en sus brazos y, sin dejar de besarse, se dirigió con ella hasta la parte superior de la casa.

Para cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Castle ya no llevaba su camisa, y Kate había aprovechado para quitarse sus zapatos. El escritor la tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama y deslizó despacio los tirantes del vestido sobre sus brazos. Ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia arriba, casi provocando que el corazón de él se acelerase todavía más, y dejó que él se deshiciese por completo del vestido.

Castle recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada, y después se dedicó a besar cada rincón de éste. Kate había decidido confiar en él, y él le haría ver que no se había equivocado. Le haría ver que la amaba, quería decírselo con cada caricia.

La miró a los ojos antes de deshacerse de la prenda interior de ella. No quería asustarla o hacer cualquier movimiento equivocado. Aunque ella ya le había dado permiso para llevarla hasta su dormitorio, para desnudarla… necesitaba ir con cuidado. Ella había pasado por situaciones difíciles y no quería hacerle recordar nada de eso. Kate hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, asintiendo, sabiendo que él le estaba pidiendo permiso.

Se dijo a sí misma que nunca podría amar a nadie como lo amaba a él. Es cierto que la situación era diferente ahora, pero nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera, nunca nadie había pensado que tenía que pedir permiso para eso.

-Castle… - lo llamó porque necesitaba besarlo.

Él se colocó sobre ella y se dejó besar por Kate. Fue el beso más profundo que nadie le había dado. No físicamente, sino de sentimientos. Y supo que, si volvía a besar a alguien más, cosa que esperaba no hacer nunca, nunca sería igual. Que si volvía a besar a otra mujer que no fuese Kate siempre recordaría este beso y sabría que ningún otro sería real.

Acarició los muslos de Kate y colocó una mano sobre su bajo vientre, haciéndole saber que no dejaría que nadie más volviese a tocarla.

Ella bajó sus manos por el torso de él hasta encontrarse con su pantalón. Lo desabotonó y él se incorporó para deshacerse de él y de los calzoncillos.

Kate lo observó mientras él se dirigía a su mesilla y, se colocaba un preservativo que había cogido de uno de los cajones. Después Rick volvió a tumbarse sobre ella.

-Oh, Rick – dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de él.

-Kate…

Él llevó su mano hasta su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de ella. Si seguía besándola y tocándola, no dudaría mucho más y no podría expresarle todo lo que sentía.

Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo miró a los ojos. Le hizo saber que confiaba plenamente en él y que estaba preparada.

Rick entró entonces en su cuerpo. Lo hizo despacio, disfrutando de cada reacción que provocaba en Kate y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez más acompasados. Ella se movía junto a él. Continuaron besándose y diciéndose con caricias, besos y miradas lo que sentían por el otro. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más.

-Te amo, Kate.

-Te amo – contestó ella, aferrándose a su espalda y dejándose llevar por ese maravilloso orgasmo.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**He tardado, pero aquí está.**_

 _ **Miles de gracia a quienes habéis seguido esta historia de principio a fin, y a quienes os habéis incorporado más tarde y la habéis leído de golpe. Agradezco un montón todas vuestras reviews y los favs del fic. Lo digo siempre, pero sin vuestro apoyo no hubiese escrito ninguno de mis fics.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a Sarux por su apoyo con este fic y con el que viene :)!**_

 _ **Porque sí, tengo otro fic entre manos. ;)**_

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

Tras su regreso a Nueva York Kate había hablado con sus superiores en la comisaría 12th y había podido reincorporarse a su equipo. No sin antes realizar varias pruebas, tanto físicas como mentales, para comprobar que estaba en condiciones de volver a su trabajo normal. Además había estado viendo a un neurólogo para asegurarse que se había recuperado de su amnesia.

Y, después de todo lo sucedido, el Capitán había decidido incorporar una nueva norma: debían informarle personalmente a cada paso que daban en cualquiera de sus investigaciones. Algo que Ryan y Espósito no se habían tomado con humor, pero que Kate supo recompensárselo invitándoles a un partido de los Patriots, gracias a un contacto de Castle. También al escritor le había sabido agradecer ese favor.

Su relación con el escritor se había ido consolidando tras su regreso a la gran manzana, a pesar de los miedos de ambos.

Su mayor discusión había sucedido hacía una semana.

Gracias a la ayuda de Espo y Ryan, los cuales habían estado haciendo sus propias averiguaciones mientras la pareja se encontraba fuera de combate, habían podido averiguar que la persona que mandó matar a Johanna Beckett era nada más y nada menos que el candidato a Senador: William Bracken. Aunque Kate intuía que el asesino de su madre sería alguien de cierta importancia, no pudo evitar verse afectada al ponerle cara y nombre.

Castle no dudó ni un momento y trató de animarla. Se quedó esa noche en el apartamento de ella e hicieron el amor. Lo hacían mucho últimamente, pero en esa ocasión él se preocupó de llevar el control, haciéndole saber que estaba allí con ella, pasase lo que pasase. Le hizo ver que podía confiar en él. Por ese motivo Rick se molestó enormemente cuando se despertó aquella mañana y vio que ella no estaba a su lado.

Se dirigió a la cocina, molesto, y puso la televisión mientras se preparaba un café que le hiciese despertar de la nube en la que se había sumergido la noche anterior. Inmediatamente ató cabos cuando el encargado de dar las noticias aquella mañana anunció que William Bracken estaba a punto de dar el que sería el discurso más importante de su campaña electoral.

Llamó a Ryan y Espósito y éstos pasaron a recogerle pocos minutos después. Juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde el senador iba a dar su discurso.

Castle no podía más que sentirse traicionado y decepcionado por Kate, además de preocupado. Se suponía que estaban juntos en esto, ella le había prometido que no se pondría en riesgo, y que si lo hacía, lo haría con su respaldo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Si Kate disparaba a William Bracken… Estaba perdida. Su carrera, su vida… Ellos. Echaría todo a perder por su sed de venganza.

Sus amigos tuvieron que hacer uso de sus placas para que les dejasen pasar al recinto. El lugar estaba repleto de seguridad privada, pero Rick estaba seguro de que Kate sabría burlarla si era lo que se proponía.

Recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, sin ser capaces de localizar ni a Beckett ni a Bracken. Cuando preguntaron a uno de los agentes del candidato a Senador, éste les indicó que el político se había dirigido a una sala contigua a atender una llamada importante.

Corrieron hacia allí y a Castle se le aceleró el corazón en lugar de tranquilizarse cuando vio a Kate. La Detective llevaba su arma en la mano y parecía nerviosa.

-Kate, ¿qué has hecho? – Su voz temblaba.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo dirigir la mirada hacia allí. El Senador Bracken los miró con rabia al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano a su ceja derecha, donde parecía tener una brecha.

Kate hizo una mueca y sin que le hiciese falta responder, ellos comprendieron lo que había sucedido. Beckett no se había dirigido allí para asesinar al Senador Bracken, sino que su propósito había sido hacer un trato con él. Ambos dejarían en paz al otro, pero si en algún momento él cometía otro delito, o cualquier paso en falso, ella no dudaría en utilizarlo en su contra y acabar con él, haciéndole pagar por todos los delitos que había cometido durante los últimos veinte años.

Aun a pesar de sentirse aliviado, Castle seguía molesto. Kate no había confiado en ella lo suficiente, había vuelto a actuar por su cuenta.

Por eso cuando regresaron al apartamento de ella discutieron. Discutieron tanto que él estuvo a punto de marcharse para siempre.

-Pensaba que lo de anoche había significado algo para ti – dijo él después de varios minutos discutiendo.

-¿Algo? – Preguntó ella, molesta – Castle lo de anoche significó todo. Lo de anoche fue el motivo de que tomase ésa decisión.

-Claro, ¿ahora resulta que es mi culpa? – rió él, sin entender nada.

-No, pero… ¿No lo entiendes? Te quiero, Rick. Por eso tenía que hacer esto sola.

-¿Lo tenías que hacer sola? Kate anoche, cuando hicimos el amor, quise demostrarte que no estás sola. De hecho no lo has estado durante los últimos cuatro años, pero tú nunca te das cuenta de nada.

-Espera, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

-Pues que para ti tu trabajo es lo más importante. Siempre lo ha sido y parece ser que siempre lo será.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, alucinando tras escuchar las palabras de él.

-Llevas años demasiado ocupada en encontrar al asesino de tu madre sin darte cuenta de que estás echando tu vida por la borda, Kate. Sin pensar en las personas que te aman.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Dejar qué el asesino de mi madre se vaya de rositas? Porque es casi lo que acabo de hacer, POR TI – dijo, recalcando bien esto último – pero, "oh tú nunca te das cuenta de nada".

-¡Quería que confiases en mí! – Gritó él con desesperación – Llevo cuatro años intentando demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Y lo de anoche… Fui un iluso al pensar que esa fase había terminado. Creí que te había ayudado a derribar ése muro y que ahora confiabas en mí, pero ya veo que no. Tú te empeñas en mantener ese muro a tu alrededor – dijo, cogiendo su chaqueta.

-Castle…

-Será mejor que me vaya. Necesito… pensar en todo esto.

Kate apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Rick… - Se giró y comprobó que él ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, dispuesto a marcharse.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que explicárselo antes de que él se marchase de su vida. Porque si lo hacía… Si él la abandonaba… Ella no podía recuperarse de ese dolor.

-Rick, espera – se interpuso ante la puerta antes de que el escritor pusiese un pie fuera del apartamento – Anoche me di cuenta de que jamás podré querer a alguien como te quiero a ti, que si te perdía… No podría soportarlo. Y comprendí que a ti te pasaría lo mismo si me perdías a mí… No quiero seguir poniéndome en peligro porque sé que si lo hago te estoy haciendo daño a ti.

-Kate… - Él colocó una mano en la cadera de ella.

-No, déjame terminar. Lo de hoy tenía que hacerlo sola. Es una carrera que llevo recorriendo durante muchos años. Es mi lucha, aunque sé que tú estás a mi lado, es mi lucha. – Dijo, agarrando ambos lados de la cara del escritor con sus manos – No quiero dar ni un paso en falso, ni ponerte en peligro a ti, Rick, porque no soportaría perderte. Te amo – Susurró esto último cuando Castle pegó su frente a la de ella.

Ese día volvieron a hacer el amor, pero ésta vez fue Kate quien se ocupó en demostrar a Castle que lo que le había dicho minutos atrás era verdad y de hacerle saber que no le dejaría que se fuese de su vida.

* * *

Ahora, una semana después, se encontraban en el loft de él.

Rick entró a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama al lado de Kate. Ella estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero y las piernas encogidas y sujetaba un libro entre sus manos.

El escritor colocó una mano sobre las piernas de ella, acariciándole, y Kate cerró el libro, sin perder la página por la que se encontraba. Miró a Rick y le sonrió.

-Te he hecho un hueco en el armario – murmuró él, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-Crees que deberíamos… - Dijo ella mientras sentía un nudo formarse en su estómago.

Él debió ver la angustia en el rostro de ella y se sentó a su lado, agarrando una de sus manos.

-Kate, duermes aquí la mayoría de días. Y cuando no es así yo duermo en tu apartamento.

Ella asintió. El escritor tenía razón y el apartamento de él era mucho más grande, además, la hija del escritor seguía viviendo allí. Sería mucho más práctico guardar sus cosas dentro del armario que guardarlas en la bolsa de deportes que descansaba ahora a los pies de la cama.

-Tienes razón, además yo… Quería hablar contigo.

-Mhm – dijo él, robándole un beso.

-Desde que regresamos Nueva York hemos estado…

-¿Haciendo el amor? – dijo él, ganándose un codazo suave por parte de ella.

-Lo que quiero decir – sonrió ella – es que hemos pasado un mes maravilloso y nos hemos centrado únicamente en el presente. Pero creo que también deberíamos pensar en nuestro futuro y yo… - Se mordió los labios y él la besó antes de que pudiese seguir hablando – Te amo, Rick y no quiero un futuro que no sea contigo.

-No lo tendrás, Kate… No voy a separarme de ti y… Sé que no lo hemos hablado, y que quizás sea demasiado pronto, pero me gustaría tener otro hijo. Un hijo tuyo, Kate. Un bebé nuestro.

Kate tragó saliva así que él continuó hablando. No quería asustarla, simplemente quería hacerle saber que quería todos esos planes de futuro con ella.

-Pero no tiene por qué ser ahora. No quiero presionarte, yo solo… Soy feliz estando a tu lado, Kate, así que si tú necesitas pensártelo...

-Rick – Ella lo paró, colocando una mano sobre su pecho – Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó Rick en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Esta mañana me he hecho la prueba… Quería buscar un momento para decírtelo pero… Estaba asustada y… Últimamente no hemos utilizado protección...

-Oh, Kate – Él no pudo resistirse más y la besó. Esta vez fue un beso largo, dulce, romántico.

-¿Estás contento? – Preguntó ella cuando ambos se apartaron para respirar.

-¿Contento? Kate, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – rió él mientras acariciaba el vientre, todavía plano, de ella. – Y, aunque sé que seguirás estando asustada, yo también lo estaré, todo va a salir bien, Kate. Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

Le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y volvió a besarla. Porque no podía estar ni un segundo más sin demostrarle cuánto la necesitaba, y que era el hombre más feliz del mundo estando a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Gracias :)**_


End file.
